Príncipe del Amor (3)
by cuarzodeluna
Summary: Él se jugará el todo por el todo para reclamar su amor. El más joven de los cuatro príncipes, ha esperado el tiempo en que podría buscar a su compañera. Pero el Tnarg está un paso adelante de él. Tiene poco tiempo a convencer a su compañera de quien es él y de donde viene. ¿Será suficiente la inconfundible atracción compartida para convencerla de dejar todo lo que ella conoce?
1. Chapter 1

**La historia no me pertenece es una transcripción de Donna Grant **s**in fines de lucro o promoción**

HISTORIA 1 PRINCIPE DE LA PASION

HISTORIA 2 PRINCIPE DE LA SEDUCCION

HISTORIA 3

EL PRÍNCIPE DEL AMOR

Capítulo 1

Invergarry, Escocia

Verano, 1270

La vida tenía una forma graciosa de cambiar de rumbo sin previo aviso. Darién Chiba había pensado que ya estaba adaptado a la búsqueda de su consorte, pero no importaba las veces que había pensado que no sería sorprendido de nuevo, siempre le sucedía.

Miró fijamente los familiares ojos color azul y quiso gritar de alegría. En lugar de eso, sonrió a su hermano mayor y heredero del reino de Milenio de plata .

–¿Endimión? ¿De verdad eres tú?

Su hermano le devolvió la sonrisa y lo abrazó, palmeando la espalda de Darién. –Sí, hermano, soy yo.

Darién caminó hacia atrás y examinó la cara que temió no volver a ver nunca más. –¿Cómo?

–No hay tiempo para explicaciones, y no importa, –contestó Endimión. –Es bueno verte.

–Había pensado que ya habías regresado a casa por estas fechas. ¿Has encontrado tu consorte?

Endimión suspiró y dejó caer la mano. –No, pero no por falta de búsqueda. Parece, pequeño hermano, que hay fuerzas obrando en contra de nosotros.

–¿Qué fuerzas?

–Tuve la visita de un Fae que me advirtió que los Tnargs andaban buscando a nuestras consortes, tratando de encontrarlas antes que nosotros.

Darién dejó escapar un ruidoso suspiro y se apoyó contra el edificio. El callejón estaba desierto, dándole la privacidad que necesitaban. No le gustó tener noticias de los Tnargs, las bestias mágicas que tenían una misión, matar a cualquier consorte de un príncipe de Milenio de plata .

–Esto no puede ser posible. Es suficientemente difícil tratar de encontrar a nuestras consortes y convencerlas para que nos acompañen dejando sus casas y sus familias atrás. ¿Y ahora me dices que los Tnargs intencionadamente tratan de encontrarlas antes que nosotros?

–Todos pensaban que después de todos estos siglos la enojada princesa Fae habría perdonado, o por lo menos olvidado, a nuestra familia. Sin embargo ella quiere acabar con todos. Kunzite me dijo que el Fae la desterró de su reino por lo que hizo. No creo que Padre sepa esto.

Darién se pasó una mano por la cara mientras asimilaba las noticias.

–Va a matar a nuestras consortes, asegurándose de que no cumplamos con la maldición sobre nuestra familia. Por eso está los Tnargs tratando de localizarlas primero que nosotros.

Endimión asintió.

–El Fae que te visitó, ¿estás seguro de poder confiar en él?

–Por supuesto. Es Kunzite, –dijo Endimión. Podrías no haberlo visto las veces que él visitó el castillo, pero yo lo hice. Él es de confianza.

Darién se pasó la mano por la cara.

–¿Ha visto a Armando o Mamuro ?

–No, pero Kunzite ayudó a Armando a encontrar su consorte. Tengo que suponer que nuestros hermanos han regresado a casa.

–Por supuesto, –dijo Darién. –Lo haremos, Endimión. Estoy seguro.

Su hermano sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, la duda apenas visible en su mirada color azul.

–Sí, lo haremos. Mantén los ojos alerta sobre el Tnarg. No podrás percibir a la bestia, y no dudará en matar a tu consorte. Una vez que la encuentres, convénsela y llévala rápidamente a Milenio de plata .

–¿Te marchas?

–Nuestro tiempo corre en capas delgadas, hermano pequeño, y aún tengo que encontrar mi consorte. Cuídate. Te veré pronto.

Darién abrazó a su hermano, casi no deseando dejarle ir. Había trascurrido tanto tiempo desde que había visto a cualquiera de su familia, y despedirse otra vez tan rápidamente fue una tortura.

Soltó a Endimión, y después de un saludo más, su hermano desapareció en la calle llena de gente. Darién respiró profundamente y se giró hacia la posada, a la cual se dirigía cuando Endimión apareció frente a él.

Saber que los horribles Tnargs estaban cazando a sus consortes envió un escalofrío de presentimiento que lo atravesó. Su familia significaba todo para él. Gustosamente daría su vida para asegurar su supervivencia, pero la maldición no permitiría eso.

La desgraciada maldición envió a cada uno de sus hermanos lejos de su mágico reino para ir en busca de sus consortes. Le fue concedido hasta la quinta luna del año de la cosecha para regresar a Milenio de plata con sus novias o el reino y todos sus habitantes dejarían de existir. Darién y Endimión tenían menos de dos meses para regresar a casa.

Todavía no estaba seguro de cómo Endimión había llegado a Invergarry. Cada vez que dejaban Milenio de plata , era un año diferente pues el tiempo se movía más lento en su reino mágico.

Mientras Darién permanecía allí parado, miró alrededor, estaba asombrado de las pocas personas que realmente lo percibían. Estaban tan ocupados con sus vidas, que advertían poco o nada aparte de lo que estaba justo ante ellos.

Eso le permitió a Darién el tiempo necesario para examinar todo a su alrededor. Había estado buscando su consorte durante más de un año sin tener suerte hasta ahora. Ver a Endimión había renovado su esperanza, especialmente al enterarse que Armando y posiblemente Mamuro habían encontrado a sus consortes y estaban ya en Milenio de plata en este momento.

No podía esperar para verlos, a ellos y a sus padres, otra vez. Una sonrisa asomo a sus labios mientras pensaba en los trucos que él y Armando habían utilizado el uno con el otro.

En eso estaba cuando la oyó. Una musical y hermosa risa. Una risa que le hizo desear encontrar a su dueña. Quería saber cómo sería la mujer con una risa así. Y necesitaba saber qué clase de mujer tenía el poder de llamar su atención con un sonido tan encantador.

Darién se abrió paso entre la gente que abarrotaba la calle hasta que llegó a un grupo de personas que observaban a un hombre que hacía malabares con unas dagas. Alrededor de él las personas jadearon y aplaudieron. Pero ninguno de ellos se reía.

Siguió adelante, con los oídos alerta para escuchar esa deliciosa risa otra vez. Luego la oyó de nuevo. Los pies de Darién se movieron más rápido por la calle hasta que vio otra multitud. Se apresuró a ir hacía ellos, mirando por encima de las cabezas hasta que vio un hombre con un pequeño perro blanco que hacía trucos.

Los ojos de Darién examinaron a la gente, en busca de la mujer cuya risa le había llamado. Entonces la encontró. Una belleza cubierta con un suave traje amarillo, con el cabello dorado, brillantes ojos azules, y una sonrisa fácil.

La reconoció al instante. Su consorte.

Toda su vida escuchó a su padre hablar de cómo se sentiría cuándo encontrase a su consorte. Darién no había esperado la lujuria casi incontrolable que rugió a través de sus venas. Su sexo se endureció, exigiéndole que la tomara como era su destino.

El alivio le recorrió. Un obstáculo había sido subsanado. Ahora que la había encontrado sin embargo, tendría que convencerla para que fuera con él. Pero antes de eso necesitaba hacer el amor con ella, probarle que estaban realmente atados el uno al otro.

Darién se quedó entre el populacho estudiando a su consorte mientras ella observaba al perro. Cuando finalmente se puso en camino, la siguió, notando a la mujer mayor que estaba con ella y al hombre que la miraba como si ella fuera un postre al final de una comida.

Nunca se le había ocurrido a Darién que su compañera podía estar ya casada. Su padre siempre les había dicho que sus consortes les estarían esperando. Darién no sabía lo que haría si ella estuviera casada, pero no se preocuparía de eso ahora, no hasta que lo supiera a ciencia cierta.

Mientras seguía al pequeño grupo a través de Invergarry, paseó la mirada alrededor, atento a cualquier señal del Tnarg. Lo único sobre eso que alguna vez había visto había estado en un libro en la biblioteca de su padre. Lo había asustado tanto cuando niño que él no había sido capaz de dormir durante días.

Incluso como un guerrero, la idea de encontrarse con en la criatura lo frenaba. La única misión del Tnargs era impedirle que regresara a Milenio de plata con su consorte. Hasta ahora, los Chibas habían ganado esa batalla. ¿Cuántos veces más la victoria caería en su lado antes que los Tnargs ganaran?

La mano de Darién se movió para posarse sobre la empuñadura de la espada atada con correas a su cadera. Rezaba para no tener que usar su arma, pero Endimión no habría venido buscándolo si la amenaza no fuera real.

Su mirada vio un destello amarillo en la otra calle, y se apresuró para alcanzarla. Cuando el acompañante de su bella mujer se detuvo a comprar un ramillete de flores para ella, Darién tuvo el deseo de darle un puñetazo.

En lugar de eso, se aproximó más al grupo. Cuando volvieron a ponerse en camino, advirtió que un borracho tropezaba con ellos. Darién alargó sus zancadas para tratar de advertirles, pero el borracho se tropezó con la belleza antes de que tuviera una oportunidad.

Afortunadamente, Darién la atrapó antes de que ella cayese de espaldas. Él miró hacia abajo a sus ojos azules y sonrió. Su cara en forma de corazón tenía la piel más cremosa con las cejas amablemente arqueadas y lo labios regordete que Darién no podía esperar para besar. Interiormente gimió imaginando su boca deslizándose sobre su sexo.

–¿Están todos ustedes bien? –Preguntó.

Los labios de la chica se abrieron y se agarró a sus brazos con ambas manos.

–Me atrapó.

Darién refrenó una risa ahogada. –Es una suerte para usted que lo hiciera, sino se hubiera caído y cubierto de lodo su bonito traje.

–Suéltela, señor. –dijo el hombre en voz alta y airada.

Darién levantó la cabeza y miró al hombre que acompañaba a su beldad. Lentamente, enderezó a su compañera, desafiando al hombre a que dijera otra palabra.

–Le doy las gracias, señor, –dijo su belleza.

Darién a regañadientes la soltó e inclinó la cabeza. –No es necesario, mi señora. Aunque usted me puede recompensar con su nombre.

Sus labios se elevaron ligeramente en las esquinas. –Serena.

–Lady Serena, –añadió el bruto.

Darién ignoró al hombre. –Ha sido un placer, Lady Serena. Estaré más que feliz de volver a rescatarla otra vez si lo necesita.

Ella se rio, la música sonó en sus oídos.

–Yo velaré por ella, –dijo el bruto.

–Oh, Diamante, por favor, –dijo Serena. –Él solamente está siendo educado.

–Como tu pretendiente, es mi trabajo cuidarte.

Las manos de Darién se apretaron con fuerza a su costado.

–No he aceptado tu propuesta, –dijo Serena, con los labios apretados en contenida cólera.

Diamante miró furioso a Darién antes de volverse hacía Serena. –Lo harás. ¿Por qué lo aplazas?

Darién miró el intercambio con interés. Entonces, Serena no tenía gran interés en tener a Diamante como un marido o ella ya le habría aceptado. Eso trajo una sonrisa a la cara de Darién.

Él estuvo a punto de intervenir cuando algo en la periferia de su mirada le llamó la atención. Alguien, o algo había estado vigilando.

–¿Y su nombre, señor?

Darién volvió su mirada de regreso a Serena y se encontró su mirada sobre él.

–Darién Chiba a su servicio, –dijo con un guiño.

Ella se rio ahogadamente. –Estoy aquí visitando a mi tía, señor. Usted está invitado a cenar mañana por la noche si está disponible. Es lo mínimo puedo hacer después que tan valerosamente me ha salvado de cubrir de lodo mi traje.

–Me sentiría honrado. ¿Quién es su tía? –Darién estaba lleno de alegría por la suerte de pasar más tiempo con Serena sin tener que forzar una reunión accidental.

–La Señora Luna Moon.

–Hasta mañana por la noche entonces, –dijo Darién.

–Hasta entonces, –dijo ella y dio a Diamante permiso para que la acompañara.

Darién observó como ella, dando media vuelta, se marchaba; el suave balanceo de sus caderas le fascino. No podía esperar para zambullirse dentro de ella mientras empujaba esas caderas contra él. Y cuando ella miró por encima su hombro, con una sonrisa en sus labios, Darién supo que él había captado su atención


	2. Chapter 2

**La historia no me pertenece es una transcripción de Donna Grant **s**in fines de lucro o promoción**

HISTORIA 1 PRINCIPE DE LA PASION

HISTORIA 2 PRINCIPE DE LA SEDUCCION

HISTORIA 3

EL PRÍNCIPE DEL AMOR

Capítulo 2

Serena fue a su cámara tan pronto como llegó a la casa de su tía. Había sido un error permitir a Diamante acompañarla a casa de su tía, pero había estado de buen humor. Él no hacía nada más que insistir, pero una vez que habían encontrado a Darién Chiba espectacularmente bien parecido, Diamante la había empujado hacia dentro hasta el punto límite de pedirle una respuesta para su oferta. Esta era una de las veces que deseó que su padre la hubiera acompañado.

Cuando habían alcanzado la casa de su tía, Serena había tenido suficiente. Le había rechazado tan amablemente como pudo, pero en sus ojos se podía leer la cólera. Él había despotricado, y ella supo que nunca le vería otra vez. De cierta manera, no estaba molesta por eso.

Se puso una mano en la frente y suspiró mientras se apoyaba contra la puerta. Qué horrible fue, había postergado darle a Diamante una respuesta porque no había querido lastimarle. Él había sido amable con ella, siempre impaciente por ayudarla de cualquier forma. Era realmente una lástima que no le gustará él lo suficiente como para considerarle como un marido.

Una sonrisa asomó cuando recordó a Darién. Ella cerró sus ojos y suspiró mientras pensaba en su oscurecido cabello rubio con vetas oscuras y sus ojos de un dorado profundo. Su piel estaba bronceada por el sol y con una sombra de patillas que hacía más oscura su mandíbula haciéndole peligroso y excitante. Su nariz estaba ligeramente doblada, como si hubiera estado quebrada. Su boca era ancha, con labios delgados y su sonrisa devastadora.

Tan pronto como él la había atrapado, ella se había agarrado de sus brazos y había sentido la fuerza de sus músculos mientras él la sostenía. Solamente pensar en su toque la embargaba una emoción que la recorría toda.

Era ciertamente encantador y muy agradable de ver. Repentinamente, estaba ansiosa por la llegada de la siguiente noche. ¿Qué se pondría? ¿Vendría él? ¿La sonreiría otra vez, mostrando ese hoyuelo en su mejilla izquierda?

Rezó para que viniera pues ella no había sentido tanta anticipación en mucho tiempo.

Darién permanecía mirando el edificio donde había dejado a Serena. Era la casa de su tía, el mismo lugar al que asistiría para cenar la noche siguiente.

Había estado más que un poco de sorprendido por encontrársela a ella y a Diamante discutiendo algo en la parte delantera de la entrada, algo con lo que Diamante obviamente no estaba de acuerdo. ¿Sería de él?

Darién esperó que lo fuera. Diamante no había hecho el intento de disimular que él no le gustaba, eso no le importaba a Darién. Él estaba aquí por una sola cosa: Serena.

Esperar hasta la siguiente noche sería imposible. Tendría que pensar alguna manera para conseguir estar cerca de ella al día siguiente. El tiempo era esencial, y él no tenía nada que perder. Si él pudiera, treparía hasta su recámara ahora mismo.

En lugar de eso, permaneció allí hasta la puesta del sol. Luego recorrió los oscuros callejones. Las sombras ocultaban todo, pero lo que Darién buscaba sería fácil de detectar, aún en la oscuridad.

Muchas noches había leído sobre los Tnargs, especialmente cuando sus hermanos habían salido en busca de sus compañeras. Los imponentes relatos de cómo los Tnargs acechaban a los Chibas cuando regresaron a Milenio de plata con sus consortes. Los Tnargs atacarían despiadadamente. Muchos fueron heridos gravemente, pero ninguno había muerto.

Darién quiso asegurarse que eso se mantendría. Él no sería el que no pudiera cumplir la profecía por no estar lo suficientemente alerta.

Olfateó el aire. Le llegó el hedor de orina rancia, de la basura y de los sucios cuerpos mojados de la noche, pero había otro olor que llamó su atención.

El Tnarg estaba aquí.


	3. Chapter 3

**La historia no me pertenece es una transcripción de Donna Grant **s**in fines de lucro o promoción**

HISTORIA 1 PRINCIPE DE LA PASION

HISTORIA 2 PRINCIPE DE LA SEDUCCION

HISTORIA 3

EL PRÍNCIPE DEL AMOR

Capítulo 3

Fue el sonido de su risa lo que despertó a Darién en su sueño. Su cuerpo reconocía a su consorte y rugía a la vida, el hambre por ella invalidándolo todo. Pronto, la reclamaría y la llevaría a Milenio de plata donde tenía la intención de pasar los días sepultado en su melodiosa tibieza. Sus pelotas se apretaron tan solo de pensar en hundirse en Serena, pero aplacó su deseo y se levantó para encontrarse con su compañera. Había pasado la mayor parte de la noche buscando al Tnarg, pero nunca encontró a la criatura. Pero tan solo saber que estaba en el pueblo le perturbó.

Darién sabía que no podía dejar sola a Serena ni un momento o el Tnarg atacaría. Así que, cuando escuchó su risa, él se levantó del sitio donde estaba del otro lado de la calle y se encogió de miedo cuando la vio montar un caballo.

–Mierda, –maldijo y se dio cuenta de que tendría muy difícil mantener el mismo paso que ella sin una montura propia.

Su mirada rápidamente escudriñó las calles hasta que encontró un caballo descuidado y rápidamente agarró las riendas para llevárselo. Una vez que montó, divisó a Serena que ya desaparecía calle abajo. Maldijo por lo bajo y puso el caballo al galope. Agradecía el rubio pelo de Serena que brillaba bajo el sol matutino como un faro dirigiendo a Darién por las calles.

Su mirada recorrió el área en buscaba del Tnarg. Estaba más que contento cuando dejaron la ciudad y cabalgaron a campo abierto.

Darién se mantuvo lo adecuadamente lejos para mantener un ojo sobre Serena, pero lo suficientemente cerca para poder alcanzarla si el Tnarg atacaba. Él no podía decir quién cabalgaba con ella aunque creía que era la niña del día anterior. Era la oportunidad perfecta para que llegar a conocer a Serena un poco mejor.

Si su suerte se mantenía, la situación podría resultar mucho mejor de lo que había pensado primero. Y tan pronto como pudiera, pondría a Serena de regreso a la casa y a la seguridad. Estar al descubierto sólo tentaría al Tnarg.

Justo cuando pensaba que podía tener vigilada a las chicas, giraron a la derecha y se encaminaron a una pequeña arboleda. Darién maldijo y se recostó sobre el cuello del caballo mientras el animal saltaba en una carrera.

Pero no importaba la suerte que había tenido pues rápidamente se acabó cuando Serena y la otra chica se internaron en la arboleda antes de que las pudiera alcanzar. Con el viento rugiendo en sus oídos y la pesada respiración del caballo, no podía oír nada más.

Aminoró la velocidad de su montura al paso cuando entró en el bosque y escuchó. Nada. Nada de risa, nada de gritos... nada de nada. Estaba a punto de gritar por Serena cuando vio un movimiento delante de él.

Presionando levemente con la rodilla, Darién dirigió al caballo a la derecha. El corcel se movió, sus orejas se levantaron hacía adelante. Darién puso su mano en la empuñadura de su espada mientras los cabellos de su nuca se le ponían de punta.

El Tnarg estaba allí, esperando para atacar a Serena.

El corazón de Darién tamborileó en su pecho. Quiso gritarle a Serena, para decirle que corriera para protegerse. Pero eso sólo alertaría al Tnarg y provocaría que atacase antes que Darién la pudiera alcanzarlas.

No, tenía que actuar cuidadosamente. No era simplemente la vida de Serena la que estaba en juego, sino cada persona en Milenio de plata .

El relincho suave de un caballo llamó su atención. Giró su montura a la izquierda y revisó los árboles. Repentinamente, vio al Tnarg en el árbol listo para saltar encima de Serena.

Darién sacó la daga de su bota mientras pateaba al caballo para que corriera. Justo antes de que el Tnarg saltara, Darién lanzó la daga y observó cómo se hundía en el pecho de la criatura.

La alarmada mirada azul de Serena se movió hacía él.

–Corra, –gritó él.

Había esperado que la daga disminuyera la velocidad al Tnarg, pero sólo logró enojar a la bestia. Soltó un aullido que provocó que la montura de Serena se asustara.

Darién observó en estado de shock como el caballo se encabritó sobre sus dos patas y la derribaba, cayendo duramente al suelo. El Tnarg saltó del árbol para aterrizar al lado de ella. Darién tiró de su espada liberándola mientras disminuía la distancia entre ellos. Saltó de su montura y aterrizó sobre el Tnarg que está a punto de abrir de un corte el pecho de Serena.

La bestia lanzó a Darién lejos de su espalda sin dificultad y se volvió para enfrentarlo.

–No me detendrás, –gruño la criatura.

Sonrió ampliamente y rodeó al Tnarg.

–No irías detrás de Serena si mis hermanos no hubieran tenido éxito en alcanzar el Milenio de plata . Ya has fallado dos veces. Fallarás otra vez.

–Lo dudo, –dijo la bestia.

–¿Si quieres un desafío real, entonces por qué no lo buscas en mí? –Darién esperó a que el Tnarg aceptase el desafío y Serena pudiera escabullirse.

Él no podía mirar a su pareja para ver si estaba bien. Un desliz y el Tnarg les matarían a ambos. En lugar de eso, mantuvo su mirada en la alta y peluda criatura.

Los dibujos que él había visto se parecían a la bestia que tenía delante, pero los ojos de color rojo de sangre eran más atemorizantes cara a cara que sobre cualquier página de un libro. Las garras eran más largas y más afiladas, y parecía tener muchos más dientes afiladísimos de los que los dibujos habían mostrado. Su cara era alargada, y aun con la boca cerrada podía ver casi cada uno de los dientes irregulares de su boca.

Y era una cabeza y media más alta que Darién.

Se agachó rápidamente mientras el Tnarg repartía golpeas a diestro y siniestro con sus largos brazos, sus garras por poco desgarran la cabeza de Darién.

–Te mueves demasiado lento, humano.

Darién se encogió de hombros.

–Tiene que usar magia para golpearme. En lucha justa, ya estarías muerto.

El Tnarg retiró sus labios y gruñó.

–No deberías burlarte. Puedo hacer tu muerte muy dolorosa.

Darién estaba cansado de la conversación. Se agachó rápidamente y rodó. Cuando se elevó sobre sus pies, clavó la espada profundamente en el Tnarg. La bestia rugió de dolor, pero Darién no se detuvo. Empujó la espada a través del Tnarg e incrustó la hoja en el árbol.

Antes que pudiera dar media vuelta para alejarse, las garras de la bestia cortaron su brazo izquierdo. Darién refrenó un gruñido de dolor y se apresuró a ir hacía Serena que miraba fijamente y con incredulidad la visión ante ella.

Ninguno de los caballos estaban cerca, y Darién sabía que su espada sólo sujetaría al Tnarg por poco tiempo.

–¿Está herida?–Le preguntó mientras ayudaba a Serena a levantarse.

–No, –le murmuró ella y giró hacía él sus asombrados ojos azules. –¿Qué es eso?

–Se lo explicaré más tarde. Ahora mismo necesitamos marcharnos.

Darién tomó su mano y comenzó a correr hacía el borde de los árboles. Él divisó el caballo que había robado antes y llamó con un silbido. El corcel levantó el cuello y trotó hacia ellos. Rápidamente, él saltó encima y tendió la mano hacía Serena. Una vez detrás de él, le rodeó la cintura con los brazos, con el cuerpo entero estremeciéndose.

–¿Dónde está su amiga la que estaba con usted? –Le preguntó mientras el caballo comenzaba a galopar fuera de la arboleda.

–No sé. Un momento ella estaba conmigo y al siguiente no estaba. ¿Qué sucedió, Darién?

Él suspiró. –Aunque lo vio, probablemente no me creerá.

Ella no dijo nada más mientras colocaba la frente en la espalda de él. Darién miró por encima de su hombro, pero no estaban siendo seguidos. Aún. No dudaba de que el Tnarg hiciera un intento otra vez.

Él trató de ignorar el anhelo que su cercanía le causaba. Cada vez que ella movía sus caderas y se frotaba su suave sexo sobre su trasero, él luchaba contra el deseo furioso de tomarla. Sabía que ella estaba alterada, y aunque necesitaba calmarla, no sabía qué decir. Su amiga estaba probablemente muerta, y desde que Serena no había preguntado por ella, él no iba a decírselo.

No dijeron nada más hasta que Darién detuvo al caballo poco antes de la entrada de la ciudad. Necesitaba explicar cosas a Serena sin que otros escucharan por casualidad. Y necesitaba averiguar sobre su amiga.

–Abandoné a Mina.

–La bestia no la quiere, –mintió. –Saldré a buscarla tan pronto como este usted está a salvo.

–Está sangrando, –dijo Serena y amablemente tocó su brazo.

Él se encogió de hombros. –Es simplemente un arañazo. Cuidaré de eso más tarde.

–Usted cuidará eso ahora. No lo tendré sangrando por todas partes.

No pudo menos que sonreír. Ella acababa de encontrarse con una bestia mágica y se preocupaba sobre su pérdida de sangre. Darién balanceó su pierna sobre el cuello del caballo y se apeó.

Para su sorpresa, Serena agarró el bajo de sus faldas y se quitó una sección de su enagua dándole una vista tentadora de su pantorrilla. Ella se deslizó del caballo antes que pudiera ayudarla y comenzó a atar el material alrededor de su brazo.

Los cortes tendrían que ser limpiados más tarde, pero ella estaba en lo correcto. El sangrado tenía que ser detenido. Ella acabó de atar el vendaje provisional luego dio un paso hacia atrás.

–Dígame, Por Favor. ¿Qué era aquello?

Todavía estaba pálida, pero ya había dejado de estremecerse. La inclinación terca de su barbilla le dijo a Darién que ella no iría a ningún sitio hasta que dijera lo que ella necesitaba saber.

–Es un Tnarg, una criatura mágica enviada para matarla.

–Ella parpadeó. –¿Perdón ¿ dijo mágica? Podría ser colgado por eso.

–Lo sé, –admitió él. –No bromeo, Serena. ¿Piensa usted que yo estaba por casualidad en esa arboleda? Les seguí porque sabía que la criatura estaba fuera allí asechándoles.

–Me está asustando –dijo ella suavemente.

–Esa no es mi intención. –Suspiró. –Con toda sinceridad, necesita asustarse. Aquello no dejará de tratar de matarla.

Ella se quedó con la mirada fija en sus ojos, después de unos segundos negó con la cabeza y dio un paso hacia atrás. –Usted está serio.

–Lo estoy. Esta no es una broma. Lo que vio allí atrás no era su imaginación. Mi espada sólo la mantendrá allí durante un tiempo. Estoy seguro que a estas horas está ya libre. Necesita quedarse en algún lugar seguro en todo momento.

–¿Por qué quiere matarme?

Darién vaciló. Había querido aligerar su explicación, pero ella no lo permitía. –Usted es... especial.

–¿Especial cómo?

Mierda.

–Mi señora, esa explicación es más larga de la que me gustaría dar ahora mismo. O aquí mismo. Busquemos a su tía así podré salir de buscar de su amiga.

–Mina es mi criada, –dijo. –¿No debería haberla olvidado?

–No puede culparse cuando una bestia como el Tnarg va tras de usted.

Darién la agarró del brazo y condujo a casa de su tía. La siguió hasta la casa. Una mirada de su tía lo detuvo y Serena lo hizo pasar al solar donde pudiera descubrir lo que sucedió.

–Necesito buscar a Mina, –dijo Darién mientras se alejaba.

–Siéntese, –pidió Luna.

Las cejas de Darién se alzaron ante el tono de la tía. Le recordó a su madre. –Alguien debe buscar a Mina.

–Y lo harán, –dijo Luna. –Enviaré a uno de los muchachos de los establos. Usted está herido y necesita ser cuidado. Ahora siéntese, –dijo, e indicó la silla cerca de Serena.

Darién se sentó a regañadientes, mientras Luna enviaba a alguien por la criada. Su mirada se volvió hacía Serena que estaba con los ojos clavados en el suelo.

–No podemos agradecérselo lo suficiente, –dijo Luna mientras desenvolvía el vendaje que Serena había atado. –Si no hubiese estado allí, entonces sabe Dios lo que podría haberle ocurrido a nuestra Serena. Mi hermano nunca me habría perdonado si algo le hubiera ocurrido. Ella es todo lo que él ha dejado.

Darién inclinó la cabeza. Para cuando la Tía Luna terminó de limpiarle la herida, la comida y el vino ya habían sido traídos. El color lentamente regresaba a la cara de Serena, aunque Luna se había puesto pálida mientras Serena le contaba el ataque.

Él se sorprendió cuando Serena omitió al Tnarg, en lugar de eso relato el ataque de un par de hombres inclinados por la violación y el robo.

–Mi pobre querida, –dijo Tía Luna mientras envolvía un brazo alrededor de Serena. Su mirada fija bien definida atrapó a Darién. –Debe quedarse para la cena de esta noche. Sé que Serena ya te invitó, pero éste será un asunto familiar. Después de lo que usted ha hecho, es lo mínimo que podemos hacer.

Después de ese anuncio, Luna se levantó y salió del solar. Darién sonrió a la categórica mujer, echando de menos a su madre más que nunca.

–Es muy afortunada por tenerla, –le dijo a Serena.

–Lo sé –dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa. –Mi familia es maravillosa. Estamos muy unidos.

Darién supo en ese instante que convencer a Serena de dejar a su familia y nunca verla otra vez sería casi imposible. Justo cuando pensó que había superado un obstáculo, otro saltaba frente a él. Pero su lujuria le quemaba demasiado intensamente para hacer caso omiso de su destino. Su pene tenía hambre de sentir su sexo caliente, húmedo sobre él, y excepto la muerte, nada lo podía detener de cumplir la finalidad de lo que él había venido a hacer.

–Ella nos dejará solos durante un rato mientras se ocupa de cosas, –dijo Serena. –Es un buen momento para escuchar su explicación.

Darién suspiró y se reclinó en la silla, tratando de ignorar su dolorido sexo. –No sé si ahora es un buen momento, pero, a pesar de todo, necesita saberlo. Esto le va a sonar hasta ahora rebuscado.

Ella se encogió de hombros. –Cuénteme.

–Hace, hace mucho tiempo atrás, uno de mis antepasados hizo lo inconcebible. Enojó a una princesa Fae.

–¿Fae? –dudó ella, sus cejas se fruncieron con incredulidad. –No existen.

–Y tampoco el monstruo mágico enviado a matarla.

Ella suspiró y cabeceo. –Entonces, ¿cómo enojó su antepasado a esta princesa?

–Los Fae son criaturas sumamente bellas. Mi antepasado quiso ver si él podía hacer que la princesa se enamorarse de él. Desafortunadamente para todo el mundo, lo hizo. El único problema fue, que no la amó.

–Oh, el amor.

–Exactamente, –Darién estuvo de acuerdo. –La princesa entonces maldijo a nuestra familia.

–¿Cuál es la maldición?

–Cada generación, los príncipes y las princesas de Milenio de plata deben dejar nuestro reino para ir en busca de sus consortes y regresar con ellos al reino.

–¿Milenio de plata ? Nunca he tenido noticias de él.

–No tendrías oportunidad, –dijo. –El reino está escondido en las profundidades de las Montañas Ben Nevis.

–Esas montañas son peligrosas.

Darién se pasó una mano por la cara. No sabía si ella lo creía o no. –Milenio de plata está escondido. Los Fae se apiadaron de nosotros por lo que hizo la princesa. Mantienen a Milenio de plata escondido.

–Ya veo. –Lentamente se levantó y comenzó a pasearse por el solar. –la mayor parte de su relato es... inusual.

–Es verdad.

Serena miró a Darién. Sus oscuros ojos café le rogaban a ella que le creyera, y ella quería hacerlo pero lo encontraba difícil de hacer. ¿El Fae, un Tnarg y un reino escondido todo en un día? Era demasiado para que ella lo asimilará.

Sin embargo, ella no dudaba de lo que habían visto sus ojos en la arboleda. Esa bestia hechizaría sus sueños durante años y años. Y saber que estaba todavía allí esperando para matarla hizo que su estómago saltará.

Repentinamente, dejó de pasearse y se volvió a Darién. –¿Por qué está el Tnarg tratando de matarme?

–Dejamos Milenio de plata para ir en busca de nuestros consortes. La misión de Tnarg es asegurarse de que no logremos eso.

Su corazón se paró de golpe con sus palabras. –Usted... está usted diciendo...

–¿Que usted es mi consorte? –Él inclinó la cabeza lentamente. –Sí.


	4. Chapter 4

**La historia no me pertenece es una transcripción de Donna Grant **s**in fines de lucro o promoción**

HISTORIA 1 PRINCIPE DE LA PASION

HISTORIA 2 PRINCIPE DE LA SEDUCCION

HISTORIA 3

EL PRÍNCIPE DEL AMOR

Capítulo 4

Serena liberó el aliento desde dentro.

Finalmente, él se levantó.

–Esto no es una broma.

Ella se apoyó contra la silla antes de cómo sus palabras penetrase en su mente. –No entiendo cómo puede pensar usted que soy su consorte. Apenas nos conocemos.

–Sé que es difícil, –dijo mientras se aproximaba a ella. –He estado buscando durante más de un año, moviéndome de pueblo en pueblo. Fue su risa la que me atrapó. Tiene la risa más asombrosa.

Serena se encontró mirando a Darién. Él era impresionantemente guapo, y cada vez que ella le miraba, sus rodillas se volvían débiles. No sabía si era sus rasgos cincelados o el poder que él emanaba, sin duda ciertamente él llamaba su atención. Y la había salvado de una muerte segura. ¿Cómo no podía estar atraída por él? Pero su historia era tan fantástica e increíble.

–¿Han tomado algunos de sus antepasados alguna vez a la mujer equivocada?

Él negó con la cabeza, un mechón azulado caía en su ojo. –Nunca. Es algo más que nos dio el Fae. Tenemos la habilidad para sentir a nuestros consortes.

–¿Entonces ustedes se los llevan a Milenio de plata ?

Él sonrió entonces, con un lado alzado de la boca para tentarla. –Sí. Aunque debe venir voluntariamente.

–¿Así es que no necesito preocuparme de que usted me secuestre? –Preguntó con una sonrisa amplia.

Ella había visto cómo sus pesadillas venían a la vida esa tarde, pero con Darién se sintió segura... protegida. Casi tanto como si no hubiera ocurrido.

Se rio ahogadamente y negó con la cabeza. –Nada de secuestros, mi señora.

Su sonrisa desapareció mientras ella miraba por la ventana. –Está allí afuera esperando, ¿no es así?

–Lo está. No se detendrá hasta que este muerta, o lleguemos a Milenio de plata .

–Mi padre quiere que yo me case. Él dice que es el momento, pero ninguno de mis pretendientes me pareció... pues bien, bien para mí. ¿Cómo sé que no está como una cabra e inventando completamente esto?

Él movió los pies haciendo que ella girase su mirada a él. Luego se hundió en la silla y cruzó sus abultados brazos sobre su fuerte pecho. Sus largas piernas se extendieron delante de él, para detenerse justamente antes de tocar sus faldas mientras él cruzaba los tobillos. Ella sabía de primera mano cómo de maravilloso era ser sostenida entre sus brazos.

¿Y entonces decía que ella era su consorte? Tan trastornada y asustada como ella debería estar, todo lo que sentía era... seguridad. Hasta que su oscura mirada capturó la suya y la hizo anhelar sus besos, que sus manos acariciaran su cuerpo.

–No estoy como una cabra. No hay nada que pueda decir para convencerla de otra manera. Sólo tendrá que confiar en mí.

–Ah, confiar, –murmuró ella y sacudió con fuerza los pensamientos para regresar al presente. –Es difícil no confiar en un hombre que acaba de salvar mi vida.

Él se levantó en toda su altura, y Serena se encontró a centímetros de Darién. Podía sentir su calor, y los extraños anhelos de su cuerpo sólo dieron paso a su curiosidad. Su pulgar acarició su mandíbula mientras se inclinaba hacia ella.

Serena encontró imposible respirar mientras esperaba que la besara. Su boca se paró justamente a un toque de la de ella.

Una lenta sonrisa, seductora curvó sus labios mientras él se e. –Me da gusto oír eso, muchacha.

Un estómago lleno de buena comida caliente mejoró el temperamento de Darién definitivamente. Él y Serena no habían estado solos desde esa mañana, pero había aprendido mucho sobre ella y la lujuria que acechaba en sus ojos. Cómo se había abstenido de besarla, nunca lo sabría. Pero había visto la desilusión antes que se hubiera marchado dando media vuelta.

Bien. Déjela experimentar el mismo nivel del hambre y frustración que él tenía. Saber que ella era suya y no poder tomarla aún era enloquecedor por no decir más.

Fue justo después de la comida del mediodía cuando los hombres habían regresado con la criada, estaba magullada y ligeramente herida, pero viva. Darién quiso cazar al Tnarg, pero él no podía resignarse a dejar a Serena, sin mencionar que su espada estaba todavía en el bosque. Al menos esperaba que fuera así. Aunque tenía otras armas, quería su espada de regreso.

Ahora, con la cena terminada, se encontró solo con su consorte otra vez. –¿Cuál ventana es su recámara?

Su mirada azul se sacudió hacía él. –¿Excúseme?

–Serena, yo no quiero asustarla más de lo que ya está, pero el Tnarg no se rendirá sólo porque está en la casa de su tía.

Ella le estudió un momento. –Mi vida se ha vuelto del revés. ¿Qué planea hacer, dormir bajo mi ventana?

–No. Planeo trepar por su ventana y dormir en su suelo.

–Está como una cabra, –murmuró ella. –No le puedo permitir entrar en mi recámara.

–Y yo no permitiré que usted sea asesinada cuando puedo protegerla.

Ella se envolvió los brazos alrededor de su cintura y tembló. Ella se mostraba valiente, pero Darién sabía que estaba aterrorizada. El Tnarg casi la había alcanzado esa mañana.

–Mi ventana es la tercera de la esquina izquierda del segundo piso.

Darién asintió. Cómo iba a alcanzar esa ventana, no estaba seguro. Aún.

Serena se sentó en medio de su cama, las piernas dobladas contra el pecho. Cada chirrido y cada gemido de la casa la hacían saltar. Cuando Darién le había dicho que él vendría a su cámara, había pensado que era un tonto. Después de todo, ella debería estar a salvo en casa de su tía.

Pero ahora, continuaba recorriendo la mirada hacía la ventana preguntándose donde estaba él. Le había esperado durante horas. Lentamente, trepó a la cama y contempló hacía abajo la ventana. Era una profunda caída hacía la calle con nada para sostenerse en subir o bajar.

En el silencio de la noche, una junta rechinó fuera de su recámara. Ella dio una vuelta, el corazón le martillaba en el pecho. Algo trataba de entrar por su puerta.

Serena agarró la daga de la mesa y se apresuró a ir hacía la pared al lado de la puerta, se disponía clavar el arma en el Tnarg y correr rápidamente hacía el vestíbulo. Oía su propia respiración y le parecía demasiado fuerte, pero no la podía suavizar no importa lo que intentara hacer.

La puerta lentamente se abrió. Serena levantó la daga sobre su cabeza y se dispuso a bajarla cuando unas manos firmes repentinamente agarraron sus manos y la empujaron contra la pared.

–¿Serena?

Casi lloró cuando oyó la voz de Darién. Su miedo se desvaneció y cayó contra él mientras su mano se aflojada y la daga se caía al piso. –Pensé que era el Tnarg. Le estaba esperando.

Sus brazos se envolvieron alrededor de ella. –No podía escalar la pared. Tuve que meterme a hurtadillas en la casa. Todo está bien ahora.

Pero no era así. Serena inspiró su perfume de pino, especia... y poder. Ella cerró los ojos y enterró su cara contra el suave material de su túnica y aspiró profundamente. Los gruesos y musculosos brazos la mantuvieron estable, confortándola como nadie más podía.

No estaba segura de lo que le hacía querer estar junto a Darién así. ¿Era porque él dijo que ella era su consorte? ¿Quería creer en él tan desesperadamente que se había comenzado a convencerse a sí misma?

–Está temblando, –murmuró él en su pelo mientras recostaba su cara cerca de la de ella. –Le dije que la protegería.

Ella tragó y volvió a mírale. –Me pide que crea lo imposible, y aun así, me encuentro haciéndolo.

–Bien. –Sonrió y movió un dedo por su mejilla. –Por los santos, duele sólo mirarte. Nunca he visto a una mujer tan bella.

Muchos hombres le habían dicho que ella era bonita, pero nadie le había dicho eso como Darién lo hizo. Teniendo los brazos de él, alrededor, Serena ansió besarlo. No los besos castos que su galán había puesto en su mejilla, sino un beso de pasión y de deseo. Un beso que un amante daba a otro.

El aire se cerró a alrededor de ella. La cara de Darién estaba en las sombras, ocultándole sus emociones. Y justo cuando ella estaba a punto de salirse de su abrazo, una de sus manos se movió por su cuello, empujándola hacia adelante.

Los labios de Serena se abrieron y su respiración se aligeró. Su piel zumbó anticipadamente, su latido se aceleró, y por primera vez en su vida, se sintió como una mujer. Su cabeza descendió hacia ella, y bajo su palma, ella sintió su corazón correr velozmente.

Luego sus labios tocaron sus labios.

Suave, seductores... y demasiado tentador para resistirlo, los labios de Serena se movieron contra los de él. Un gemido vibró en su pecho y sus manos la jalaron más cerca, aplastándola contra sí. Su boca besó, lamió y mordisqueó la de ella, haciéndola anhelar más, necesitando sentir más de él.

Cuando su mano acercó la parte de atrás de su cabeza e inclinó su boca sobre ella, lo rodeó con sus brazos. Lentamente, le delineó los labios con la lengua.

Los labios de Serena se abrieron, y tan pronto como lo hicieron, la lengua de Darién exploro su boca, froto su lengua en contra la de ella. Fue la cosa más erótica que ella alguna vez había sentido. Y ella quería más.

Mientras él profundizaba el beso, ella siguió su ejemplo, cediendo tanto como él le daba hasta que su cuerpo comenzó a zumbar con un deseo que ella nunca se había imaginado sentir.

Pero la asustó.

Serena se despegó del beso y se alejó de él. Ella usó la pared para mantenerse en posición vertical mientras ella suavemente se tocaba los labios. Los sentían hinchados, así como lo estaban sus pechos.

–¿Serena?

Su voz fue apenas un susurro, pero envió escalofríos que corriendo a velocidad sobre su caliente piel.

–¿Eres algún mago que ha lanzado un hechizo sobre mi cuerpo?

Su cabeza se movió de un lado a otro lentamente. –No. Soy un hombre, un hombre que ha encontrado a su consorte. El deseo que sientes crecerá con cada hora que estemos juntos hasta que no lo puedas negar.

Justo entonces un latido de anhelo pulsó entre sus piernas. Serena se quedó sin aliento y las apretujó, pero sólo hizo que la sensación regresará.

–No te opongas a eso, –dijo Darién. –Déjame demostrarte qué tan maravillosa pueda ser nuestra unión.

Ella no quiso nada más que ir hacía él, tomar su mano extendida y apoyarse contra su fuerza. Pero el anhelo en su cuerpo la mantuvo pegada a la pared.

Lo observó mientras se movía hacía ella. Su mano le acarició la cara, llevando un mechón hacía la parte de atrás de su oreja. Su calor, su perfume seductor la volvía loca. ¿Qué le ocurría? Era como si su cuerpo no fuera suyo ni su mente tampoco.

Porque todo lo que ella quería, todo lo que a ella le preocupaba era Darién, sentir sus labios sobre los de ella otra vez, sus manos en su cuerpo.

Y de repente, ella estaba en sus brazos. Su cuerpo la presionó contra la pared mientras su boca tomaba la de ella en un beso fiero que la devastó como un ladrón.

Pero en lugar de hacerle temer, sólo le hizo a querer más.

Serena deslizó sus brazos alrededor del cuello para sostenerlo contra ella. Ella le oyó gemir y la emoción la traspasó. El cuerpo de él estaba duro, caliente, mucho más cuando su sexo presionó contra su estómago.

Darién no tenía suficiente de su dulce e intoxicante boca. Beber de esos labios regordetes fue como beber del vino más encantador. Nunca tendría suficiente de su boca o de escuchar los suaves gemidos que emitía mientras dejaba que el deseo la traspasara.

No había sido su intención seducir a Serena esa noche, pero ahora que había comenzado, sabía que no podía detenerse. Su padre le había advertido que la lujuria sería genial, pero Darién no había esperado que lo anulara todo.

Él los giró y lentamente la apoyo sobre la cama. Los besos de ella le dejaron sin aliento, su cuerpo llameaba por ella. La necesidad de hundirse en su calor, sentir su fuerte agarre a su alrededor era aplastante.

Una vez que alcanzaron la cama, él se desprendió del largo beso lo suficiente como para colocarla y moverse al lado de ella. Los labios de ella estaban mojados e hinchados, los ojos aturdidos por el deseo.

Bajó la cabeza y buscó su boca a toda prisa. Ninguna palabra era necesaria, no ahora. No cuando cada beso, cada toque le decía que era lo correcto. Una vez que uniera sus cuerpos, ella vería que estaba bien y que eran verdaderamente consortes. Y mientras tanto, él disfrutaría de su delicioso cuerpo.

Su mano se movió por su cadera y sobre su estómago hasta la curva de su pecho. Ella se quedó sin aliento mientras él ahuecaba su pecho. Pronto un gemido rompió el silencio mientras su pulgar acariciaba un pezón, un pequeño guijarro endurecido.

Su cuerpo instintivamente buscó su toque mientras arqueaba la espalda y movía sus caderas contra él. Le costó mucho no desgarrar sus ropas y zambullirse en ella.

Refrenó su deseo mientras bajaba por su cuello besándola. Ella olía a flores y a inocencia, a deseo y a pasión.

Y ella era toda suya.


	5. Chapter 5

**La historia no me pertenece es una transcripción de Donna Grant **s**in fines de lucro o promoción**

HISTORIA 1 PRINCIPE DE LA PASION

HISTORIA 2 PRINCIPE DE LA SEDUCCION

HISTORIA 3

EL PRÍNCIPE DEL AMOR

Capítulo 5

Las manos de Serena se movieron sobre los gruesos hombros y musculosos brazos de Darién. Su boca le estaba haciendo cosas deliciosas a su piel mientras paseaba a lo largo de su cuello y pecho. Su mano masajeaba su pecho y afinaba su pezón, enviando escalofríos de deleite que corrían velozmente a través de ella reuniéndose entre sus piernas como un calor líquido.

Su sexo se apretaba, ávido por más.

Y Darién estaba más que dispuesto a dárselo. Cuando él se situó sobre su cuerpo, su peso produjo un pequeño temblor en ella. Su virilidad presionaba contra ella, como buscando la entrada a través de sus capas de ropa.

Era demasiado para Serena. Ella agarró la túnica de Darién tratando de quitársela. En un rápido movimiento, él se puso derecho y la sacó bruscamente sobre su cabeza antes de echarla a un lado. Ella suspiró y se elevó para poder mirarlo y llenarse de él. Extendió la mano para tocarlo, pero él se levantó de la cama.

Serena temió que él se fuera, pero entonces a le vio tirar de sus botas y bajarse los pantalones. Ella se mordió los labios mientras obtenía una primera vista real de un hombre.

Él era... bello. Alto y con músculos moldeados, Darién era todo lo que un hombre debería ser.

Ella se puso de rodillas al borde de la cama y movió sus manos sobre su ancho pecho y por debajo de su estómago moviéndose hasta sus estrechas caderas. Su rígida virilidad saltaba cada vez que la mano de ella se acercaba.

Tanto como quería tocarlo, estaba demasiada indecisa para hacerlo. Hasta que él tomó su mano y la colocó sobre su virilidad.

–Siente el deseo que siento por ti, –murmuró en su oreja poco antes de llevarse el lóbulo a la boca y chuparlo.

Serena se quedó sin aliento con la sensación y cerró los ojos. Estaba caliente, duro y suavemente aterciopelado en su mano. Él le movió la mano a lo largo y a lo ancho de él, mientras con la otra mano encontraba un seno.

El placer pinchó a través de ella. Algo caliente y apremiante se desarrolló en su sexo. Y luego él le sacó bruscamente el camisón por sobre la cabeza. Ella arqueó la espalda y echó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras sus caderas le buscaban.

El movió una mano alrededor de su cintura mientras su boca descendía sobre su pezón, amamantándola profundamente en su boca. Serena se mordió los labios para evitar gritar mientras su necesidad aumentaba en abrumadas proporciones. Ella quería...más.

Darién no la hizo esperar. Él la empujó de espalda y se arrodilló al lado de la cama. Serena levantó la cabeza para mirarle cuando le sintió abriendo sus piernas. Nadie nunca había mirado su sexo, pero la necesidad por él decidió en contra de su miedo.

El acaricio con sus manos los lados de los muslos, mientras besaba su piel. Ella dejó caer la cabeza encima de la cama, incapaz de detener el deseo, su cuerpo se sobresaltó levemente cuando sus dedos examinaron rápidamente los rizos de su pubis, pero al mismo tiempo, un calor delicioso la recorrió. Sus dedos la dividieron y bucearon dentro de ella.

Serena se agarró del cobertor de la cama y gritó el nombre de Darién. Los dedos de él entraron más profundamente, acostándola en posición horizontal, jugueteando con ella. Llenándola. El placer era intenso, pero todavía quería, necesitaba más.

Y luego su boca la tocó.

Su boca se abrió en un mudo grito mientras su lengua la hacía cosas que nunca creyó que fueran posibles. Él lamió, la besó y la amamantó enviándola a alturas vertiginosas hacia algo que ella no entendía.

Y justo cuando ella pensó que ya no podía aguantar más, su mundo se hizo añicos alrededor de ella. Olas de olas de placer rodaron sobre ella, hundiéndola en un abismo de éxtasis que ella nunca quiso que acabara.

Su organismo todavía convulsionaba con el clímax cuando Darién se movió sobre ella. Su virilidad se rozó contra la sensitiva carne, y ella abrió sus brazos para darle la bienvenida. Su cabeza gruesa se deslizó fácilmente en su funda mojada, llenándola.

Lentamente, empujó su virilidad dentro de ella y luego se detuvo.

–Esto va a doler, –murmuró él.

–No me hagas esperar, –imploró ella. –Necesito más de ti.

Apenas salieron las palabras de su boca cuando él se retiró un poco y luego empujó bruscamente. Serena dio un grito suave y enterró la cabeza en el cuello de Darién mientras el dolor la atravesaba

–Lo siento.

–Shh, –dijo ella y movió la cabeza para mirarle. –Es así. Y ha pasado, y el dolor ya comienza a amainar.

Él sonrió y la besó. –¿Cómo he podido vivir mi vida sin ti?

Ella no le pudo contestar, no cuándo él comenzó a moverse dentro y fuera de ella, enviando espinas de deseo otra vez. Su cuerpo le aceptaba ansiosamente, y el placer la cegaba. Sus empujes eran largos y profundos, cortos y rápidos, y cada uno traía más satisfacción que el último.

La necesidad comenzó a crecer otra vez, desplegándose en su vientre con una intensidad mayor que antes. Darién dio un empuje final y se endureció mientras su semilla se derramaba en ella llevándola al clímax otra vez, el placer la cegó con su poder.

Serena lo rodeó con sus brazos y lo besó en su cuello. –Gracias, –murmuró ella.

Unos momentos más tarde, él se elevó sobre sus codos mirándola hacía abajo a ella. –Eres increíble.

Ella se rio nerviosamente. –No, lo que hicimos fue increíble. Nunca pensé que podía ser como esto.

Frunciendo hermosa y angulosa cara.

–¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó ella.

–Hay mucho más que necesito decirte, especialmente ahora.

Un temblor de temor la recorrió. –¿Qué?

Se separó de ella y se sentó sobre el borde de la cama. –¿Recuerda cómo te dije que con la ayuda del Fae nosotros descubrimos a nuestros consortes, y que no estamos nunca equivocados cuando los encontramos a ellos?

–Sí.

–Hay algo que ocurre, que nos ayuda a asegurarnos de volver con la mujer correcta.

A ella casi le repugnó preguntar. –¿Qué es eso?

Él levantó el brazo derecho, y justo delante de sus mismos ojos, un dibujo comenzó a oscurecerse desde su codo hasta su hombro. El dibujo era único con un bello trabajo de nudos y remolinos.

Serena se sentó y recorrió con la mano las negras marcas. –¿Entonces, una vez que te acuesta con la mujer, esta marca aparece?

Él hizo una mueca. –Sí, pero no sólo en mí.

Ella parpadeo incapaz de creer en lo que le decía hasta que recorrió con la mirada su propio brazo. El mismo dibujo del brazo de él ahora apareció en su brazo izquierdo. –Por todos santos, –dijo con una boqueada.

Si ella no lo hubiese visto con sus ojos, entonces pensaría que era una mentira. Ahora, sólo podía mirar en atontado silencio la bella marca sobre su piel.

–¿Serena?

–¿Tendré esto siempre? –Preguntó.

–Sí. Como yo.

Ella levantó la mirada hacía la de él. –Hay más, ¿no es así?

–Sí, –dijo con un suspiro. –Tengo que regresar contigo antes de la quinta luna del año de la cosecha.

–¿Y cuándo es eso?

–En menos que dos meses.

Serena necesitaba pensar. Se levantó y se paseó por delante de la cama. –¿Y el resto?

–No sé si ahora es el momento, muchacha.

Ella se volvía agudamente a él. –Creo que ahora es definitivamente el momento, Darién. No pongo en duda que soy tu consorte y que afuera hay una criatura para matarme, pero necesito saberlo todo.

–Bien. –Pasó una mano por su cara. –Si no vuelves conmigo, entonces mi reino y sus habitantes dejaran de existir.

Ella dejó de pasearse. –Dios mío.

–Me puedes rechazar si lo desea, pero nunca encontrarás la felicidad con otro hombre. Tarde o temprano, al pasar los años, el deseo de estar conmigo crecerá y te volverás amargada y odiosa.

¿Incluso, podrás encontrar otra?

–No. –Bajó la mirada al piso. –Si optas por no regresar conmigo, entonces me quedaré contigo pues no puedo dejar a mi consorte. Estoy obligado a estar contigo siempre, abandonando a todos por ti.

Serena quiso llorar. ¿Cómo se había metido en ese lío? ¿Y aparte qué otra cosa podía hacer sino regresa con Darién?

–No tendré muertes en mi conciencia, –dijo finalmente. –Iré contigo a Milenio de plata .

Ella esperó su entusiasmo, pero en lugar de eso él cerró los ojos y apretó la mandíbula.

Y fue cuando cayó en la cuenta de lo que no había visto antes de ahora. –Si voy contigo, entonces nunca podré ver a mi familia otra vez, ¿verdad?

Lentamente negó con la cabeza.

Su familia significaba el mundo para ella, ¿cómo podía dejarlas sabiendo que nunca los vería otra vez?

–Pides lo imposible, –murmuró y trató de alcanzar el camisón. Ella lentamente se la pasó por la cabeza.

–Lo sé. Si pudiera cambiar las cosas para ti, entonces lo haría, –dijo Darién. –Milenio de plata está oculto por la magia Fae, y aunque permitimos a quien quiera dejar nuestro reino que lo haga, no pueden regresar.

–¿Pero tú puedes?

–No salimos porque queramos. Salimos porque lo tenemos que hacer, –dijo suavemente. –El tiempo va más lento en nuestro reino. Mucho más lento.

–En otras palabras, incluso si pudiera salir y regresar con mi familia probablemente estarían muertos.

–Tienes derecho a ello.

Ella regresó a la cama y se sentó al lado de él. –He esperado toda mi vida para encontrar a un hombre que me entendiera, que hiciera que mi sangre cantará. Solo que nunca esperé que él fuera de un reino mágico.

Él se levantó y silenciosamente se vistió. Nada más se dijo mientras ella gateaba bajo las cubiertas y Darién subió al poste de una esquina cerca de la ventana.

En cierta forma, a pesar de todo lo que ella había aprendido, pudo conciliar el sueño sabiendo que él estaba allí para protegerla. Pero, cuando ella abrió los ojos con el sol matutino, Darién se había ido.

Darién esperó hasta que las calles comenzaron a llenarse para bajar del poste bajo la ventana de Serena. Él había pasado la noche observándola dormir, recordando su conversación repetidas veces en su cabeza. Su cuerpo ansiaba sentirla bajo él otra vez. Sus suaves gritos de placer habían sido música para sus oídos, y fácilmente podía pasar el resto de noche haciendo el amor con ella. Pero necesitaba el tiempo, el tiempo que no tenían.

Y la necesitaba.

Había visto su cara. La idea de dejar su familia para siempre no era algo que ella pudiera hacer. Deseó tener más tiempo para cortejarla, convencerla de lo que significaba estar juntos. Pero el tiempo no estaba de su parte.

Ya podría sentir la cuenta regresiva para la quinta luna del año de la cosecha. Había mentido cuando dijo que tenía dos meses antes de tener que regresar. Era menos de un mes, pero él no quiso preocuparla más de lo que ya estaba.

Todo lo que podía hacer era darle un día más o menos para pensar mientras él cazaba al Tnarg. Con el Tnarg muerto, si ella decidía regresar con él a Milenio de plata , su camino sería considerablemente menos peligroso.

A la luz del día, el Tnarg no se aventuraría en el corazón de la ciudad, en la cual le pidió a Serena que permaneciera. Iría a la pequeña arboleda y vería si podía recuperar su espada.

Tenía otras numerosas armas, pero la espada era muy importante para él. Él y su padre la habían fabricado, así que perderla sería como perder una parte de su padre.

Darién echó una última mirada a la ventana de Serena y se puso en camino atravesando las calles. El cielo estaba gris con nubes de tormenta. Rogó para que la tormenta se demorara hasta que pudiera encontrar al Tnarg. La lluvia sólo enviaría a todo el mundo adentro y facilitaría que el Tnarg atacara a Serena.

Encontró otro caballo en el borde de la ciudad. Después de una rápida mirada alrededor, Darién desató al animal y saltó encima de su lomo. Con un chasquido puso al animal en un galope fácil.

La mirada escrutadora de Darién registró el suelo buscando cualquier señal de las huellas del Tnarg. Rodeó la ciudad dos veces antes de asegurarse que la bestia no estaba allí. Luego, se dirigió hacia la arboleda.

Necesitaba su espada. Con las ideas desordenadas, guio al caballo hacía la arboleda, con la esperanza de calcular, durante el recorrido, alguna forma de persuadir a Serena para que regresara con él. El trueno retumbó con voz cavernosa a lo lejos mientras el viento comenzaba a doblar los árboles y a silbar sobre la tierra. Por el borde del ojo vio algo moverse. Giró la cabeza y miró alrededor, pero fue demasiado tarde.

El Tnarg era rápido y permaneció fuera de la vista todo lo que pudo. Pero Darién sabía que la bestia estaba allí. Cuando llegaron a los árboles, la yegua se rehusó a entrar.

–Cálmate, muchacha, –Murmuró Darién mientras desmontaba y palmeaba al caballo en el cuello. –Yo tampoco quiero estar aquí. Regresa con tu dueño, –dijo y giró al caballo hacia la ciudad.

Con un suspiro, Darién escrutó los árboles.

Antes cazar a la criatura, necesitaba su espada. Entró en los árboles y notó el silencio absoluto. Nada de grillos o aves haciendo ruidos, pues el mal estaba cerca.

Caminó tan silencioso como un fantasma atravesando los densos árboles. La gruesa capa de agujas de pino y el viento aquietó sus pasos mientras se movía hacía donde había luchado contra el Tnarg el día anterior.

Cuando llegó al lugar, miró encolerizadamente el árbol donde su espada estaba incrustada casi por completo. Darién tocó suavemente el cuero del pomo envuelto. Al menos la bestia no lo había estropeado. Su mano agarró el arma y tiró fuertemente.

Tal como temía. El roble era grueso y la espada estaba clavada profundamente.

Una ramita se rompió detrás de él. Darién no necesitaba ver al Tnarg para saber que estaba detrás de él. Un relámpago dividió el cielo, un latido antes que repentinamente la lluvia comenzara a caer.

–Nunca conseguirás sacar la espada a tiempo, –siseó la bestia detrás de él.


	6. Chapter 6

**La historia no me pertenece es una transcripción de Donna Grant **s**in fines de lucro o promoción**

HISTORIA 1 PRINCIPE DE LA PASION

HISTORIA 2 PRINCIPE DE LA SEDUCCION

HISTORIA 3

EL PRÍNCIPE DEL AMOR

Capítulo 6

Serena resopló y levantó los pies. Ella había estado nerviosa y frenética desde que se había despertado y se encontró con que Darién se había ido.

–¿Dónde estás, Darién?

–Serena, me estas poniendo nerviosa con tu ir y venir compulsivamente. La tormenta no durará mucho. –Murmuró tía Luna sobre su encaje.

Serena corrió hacía la ventana y miró las oscuras nubes que corrían a velozmente hacia ellas. Mientras escudriñaba la ciudad con su mirada, un jinete solo viajando hacia la arboleda atrajo su atención. Instantáneamente supo que era Darién.

Sin decir nada a su tía, corrió hacía el solar hacia las espadas cruzadas que colgaban en el vestíbulo. Serena agarró el pomo de la espada y tiró fuertemente.

–Muchacha, ¿qué estás haciendo?–Preguntó su tía en el portal del solar.

–No hay tiempo de explicar, Tía Luna. Confía en mí. Necesito esta espada. –Justo entonces un criado redondeó la esquina. –Necesito un caballo. ¡Ahora!, –le gritó cuando el criado no se movió.

La tía Luna se movió a su lado después que el criado salió corriendo para hacer lo que ella ordenara. –Serena, me preocupas. Ven a sentarte conmigo hasta que tu padre llegue.

La cabeza de Serena se giró hacía su tía. –¿Padre viene?

–Sí, mi querida. Le avisé ayer después del ataque. Viene para llevarte a casa.

Serena sintió como si alguien la hubiera dado una patada en el estómago. –Me gustaría explicarte todo, y sé que parece como si me hubiera vuelto loca, pero necesito esta espada.

–¿Por qué?

–Darién perdió la suya ayer luchando contra la bestia.

Los ojos de tía Luna se estrecharon. –Querrás decir los hombres que os atacaron.

Serena quiso llorar. Pero en lugar de eso negó con la cabeza. –No. Tía, perdóneme por mentirte. Fue una bestia, una bestia que venía a matarme. Darién salvó mi vida, y él ha salido a matarla. Necesita esta arma.

Ella esperó un segundo, dos mientras su tía asimilaba las palabras. Finalmente, la Tía Luna asintió con la cabeza y estiro la mano hacia la espada.

–Uniremos fuerzas, –dijo ella.

Le llevó tres tirones, pero finalmente liberaron la espada. Serena apenas la podía levantar, pero haría lo que hiciera falta para alcanzar a Darién.

Ella se giró hacia la puerta cuando la voz de su tía la detuvo.

–¿Qué le digo a tu padre?

Serena se paró y se movió hacía su tía. –Dile que le amo, y si no he regresado, envía a un ejército a la arboleda.

–¡Serena!, –gritó su tía.

Pero Serena no podía esperar un momento más. Ella tenía que alcanzar a Darién. Con la ayuda de un criado, montó en la yegua y colocó la espada sobre su regazo.

No miró hacia atrás, hacía la puerta, así que dio un rodillazo a la yegua y la puso a la carrera. Serena aún no había dejado la ciudad cuando la lluvia comenzó a caer.

En cuestión de segundos sus ropas estaban pegadas a su piel. El aullido del viento hacía difícil oír cualquier cosa, y el ruido del relámpago asustaba a la yegua cada vez que se bifurcaba a través del cielo.

Serena parpadeó bajo la lluvia cegadora y vio una forma acercándose a ella. Su corazón se le cerró en la garganta hasta que vio que era un caballo. Un caballo sin jinete.

–Darién, –murmuró, con urgencia haciendo que su corazón latiera más rápido.

Trató de dar un rodillazo para azuzar al caballo, pero la yegua se apartó del camino y sacudió con fuerza la cabeza. El animal no quería estar a la intemperie más de lo que quería Serena.

–Sólo un poquito más lejos, –dijo a la yegua.

El caballo bufó y dirigió sus pasos hacia la arboleda, aunque su cuerpo comenzó a temblar.

–He perdido el juicio, –refunfuñó. –Sólo una persona chiflada saldría fuera con esta tormenta para enfrentarse a una bestia mágica que la quiere muerta.

Pero sabía que no estaba como una cabra. Era Darién el que la había traído allí. No sabía mucho acerca del hombre aparte que él encendía su sangre y la hacía sentirse completa. No era algo que ella pudiera explicar, pero allí había realmente una conexión entre ellos que incluso la marca en su brazo no podía comparar.

Se enjugó la lluvia de los ojos y pudo ver que había alcanzado los árboles. Con su mano envuelta alrededor de la empuñadura de la pesada espada, comenzó a apearse cuando un rugido fuerte llenó el aire.

Serena logró zafarse de la yegua antes que se encabritara y escapara de regreso a la ciudad. Serena se volvió hacia los árboles, su cuerpo entero tembló de frío y miedo.

Levantó la espada con ambos brazos y dio una patada a sus faldas mojadas mientras entraba en los árboles. Todo lo que ella tenía que hacer era seguir los gruñidos y los rugidos para encontrar a Darién y al Tnarg. Ella sólo rogó para que no fuera demasiado tarde.

Darién apretó la mandíbula ante la voz del Tnarg. La espada no se movería, así es que tendría que luchar con la bestia con alguna otra cosa.

La lluvia, el viento y el trueno amortiguaron todos los sonidos, pero Darién sabía que la criatura golpearía rápidamente. Él liberó su agarre de su espada y se apartó.

No fue tan rápido como debería haber sido pues las garras de Tnarg le desgarraron la espalda. Darién siseó de dolor y se levantó, con una daga en cada mano.

El Tnarg se rio mientras miraba las armas. –Te cortaré por la mitad antes que llegues lo suficiente cerca como para meter esas pequeñas hojas en mí.

Darién sabía que la bestia estaba en lo cierto, pero aunque probablemente moriría, no se iría sin dejarle algunas heridas.

–¿Si me matas, dejarás a Serena?

El Tnarg se rio y sacudió su alargada cabeza. –Te pude haber matado cien veces mientras te seguí hasta aquí. No, mi blanco es tu consorte. Te mate o no, ella morirá.

El estómago de Darién se tensó. ¿Cómo no se le ocurrió que el Tnarg le rastrearía? ¿Cómo pudo ser tan descuidado?

El Tnarg inclinó hacia atrás la cabeza y rugió. Sus ojos rojos se estrecharon en Darién, y con sus garras se extendidas se preparó para atacar.

Darién se encorvó como una pelota sobre sus pies, ignorando la lluvia y el constante relámpago cercano mientras comenzaba a rodear al Tnarg. La bestia era más alta, más rápida y más mortífera, pero Darién tenía una leve ventaja. Había sido criado con el propósito de combatir a la criatura. Había aprendido a ser veloz con los pies y a pensar con rapidez.

Toda la vida, había estado preparado para este día.

Darién sonrió y puso las largas hojas de sus dagas contra sus antebrazos. El Tnarg puso a la vista sus garras y saltó hacía él.

No había ninguna forma de que Darién pudiera salirse lo suficientemente rápido, así que dio un paso hacía la bestia y hundido ambas dagas en los lados de Tnarg.

La criatura gritó de furia y lo golpeó con el dorso de la mano. Darién logró agarrarse de sus dagas mientras salía volando contra un árbol. Alejo el dolor y giró sus hombros. Se agachó rápidamente y arremetió hacia la derecha, justo cuando el Tnarg mecía una garra maciza sobre su cabeza. Darién cambió de dirección, levantó el brazo y cortó el estómago de la bestia.

El Tnarg bramó de nuevo, pero esta vez hundió las garras en la espalda de Darién. Darién refrenó un grito mientras avanzaba dando tumbos lejos de la bestia.

La sangre corrió en gruesos senderos pegajosos, bajando por su espalda y alcanzando sus pantalones. Se apoyó contra un árbol para recuperar el aire y movió la cabeza para mover su pelo que estaba aplastado en su cara por el agua.

Esta vez, decidió que sería él el que atacaría. Se apresuró hacía el Tnarg, pero antes que pudiera llegar lo suficientemente cerca como para usar sus dagas, la bestia le dio un puñetazo en el estómago. Darién se tambaleó hacía atrás y se estrelló contra un árbol.

Las agujas de pino eran resbaladizas bajo sus pies y se cayó al suelo. Trató de mantenerse en pie con su mano, pero cayó a un lado y sobre su espalda. El cuerpo entero le dolía, pero no podía rendirse. Todavía no.

Algo suave y tibio cayó sobre su mano.

–Darién.

La esperanza floreció en su pecho con el sonido de la dulce voz de Serena. Quería azotar a Serena tanto como quería besarla. Pero no había tiempo para castigarla, no cuando el Tnarg no sabía que ella estaba allí.

–Te traje esto, –murmuró.

Su mano lo dejó para ser reemplazado con algo pesado y duro. Darién se agarró con su mano alrededor del pomo de la espada y lentamente se puso de pie.

–¿Quieres más? –Insultó el Tnarg.

Darién sonrió abiertamente y levantó la espada. –Quiero más.

–Mala elección, –dijo la bestia mientras se abalanzó con furia contra él.

Serena contuvo un grito mientras vigilaba al Tnarg y a Darién que luchaban. Sus manos apretaban la corteza del áspero pino.

Una y otra vez el Tnarg atacó, jugando con Darién mientras le acuchillaba los brazos, el pecho y el estómago antes de golpearle. Y cada vez que Darién se ponía de pie volvía a desafiar al Tnarg otra vez.

Él no lo había dicho, pero Serena sabía que no la querría presenciando la batalla. Pero, no lo dejaría. No ahora.

Jamás.

La comprensión hizo que las lágrimas pincharan sus ojos. Vivir el resto de su vida sin él no era una opción para ella. Ella tenía que tenerlo.

Ella lamentaba de no poder darle la poca fuerza que tenía a Darién, cuando este trató de levantar la espada varias veces antes que por fin lo lograra. El Tnarg solamente se rio y balanceó un puño poderoso sobre su cabeza.

Darién trató de esquivarlo, pero no fue lo bastante rápido. Logro aterrizar a varios pies de distancia sobre su espalda y la espada se le cayó de la mano.

Serena se mordió los labios mientras el Tnarg caminaba hacia Darién e inclinándose sobre él lo miro desde arriba. Ella tuvo luchar con el sonido de la lluvia para oír lo que dijo la bestia.

–Deberías haberte marchado. No había manera que pudieras ganar.

Darién se rio ahogadamente con desafió. –Lucharé contra ti hasta que el último aliento abandone mi cuerpo.

–No evitarás que la mate. Y ya es hora que mueras.

El corazón de Serena cayó a sus pies mientras el Tnarg levantaba una garra. Ella no se detuvo a pensar mientras corría hacia ellos y se ponía entre Darién y el Tnarg.

–¡Yo soy lo que tú quieres! –grito ella sobre la lluvia al Tnarg. –¡Déjalo!

–¡Serena, no!, –gritó Darién y luchó para ponerse de pie.

Ella mantuvo la mirada fija en los ojos rojos del Tnarg que la estudió un momento antes de sonreír abiertamente. –Chica estúpida, –dijo.

Serena cerró los ojos y esperó por el golpe que la mataría, pero el único sonido que ella oyó fue el aullido del Tnarg. Su mirada voló hacía un grupo de hombres que venían corriendo a caballo, a toda velocidad, hacía ellos con varias ballestas apuntando al Tnarg.

Gritando se giró en dirección a los jinetes. Serena miró las flechas que sobresalían de su espalda y cayó al lado de Darién.

–¿Qué tan mal estas? –Le preguntó.

–No tan mal que no pueda estrujar tu bonito cuello.

Ella le sonrió y le besó. –Estamos a salvo.

–Por ahora, –dijo Darién y trató de ponerse de pie otra vez.

Serena le ayudó apoyarse contra un árbol. Cuando ella miró alrededor, el Tnarg se había ido y los hombres estaban casi sobre ella. El viento se detuvo repentinamente y la lluvia se suavizó convirtiéndose en llovizna.

–¡Serena!

Ella salto sobre sus pies ante la voz de su padre. –Estoy aquí, Padre, –dijo corriendo hacia su caballo mientras él se apeaba. Sus fuertes brazos la rodearon.

–Muchacha, pensé que te había perdido, –dijo en su pelo.

Ella se reclinó y sonrió. –¿La tía Luna te dijo donde fui?

–Sí, aunque todavía no creo lo que vi.

Ella suspiró y le cogió la mano. –Te daré una explicación, pero primero necesito que me ayudes a llevar a Darién a casa de Tía Luna.

Cuando se giró hacía él, Darién había logrado levantarse y había usado la espada y el árbol para mantenerse de pie. Ella se apresuró a ir a su lado y dejó que se apoyarse contra ella.

–Está mal herido.

Él se rio ahogadamente y le guiñó el ojo. –Nada que unos pocos besos no cicatricen.

–¿Serena? –Preguntó su padre.

Ella movió su mirada de Darién a su padre. –Padre, quiero presentarle al hombre que ha robado mi corazón, el Príncipe Darién Chiba.

–¿Príncipe? –Repitió su padre.

Darién sonrió abiertamente. –Es agradable finalmente conocerle, milord. Sé que tiene muchas preguntas, y tengo todas las respuestas.

–No hasta que estés curado, –les dijo Serena.

Ella respiró profundamente y dijo una oración de gracias mientras Darién era ayudado a subirse al caballo. Su padre quería respuestas que en su mayor parte no le gustarían.

Especialmente la que explicaba porque nunca la vería otra vez.


	7. Chapter 7

**La historia no me pertenece es una transcripción de Donna Grant **s**in fines de lucro o promoción**

HISTORIA 1 PRINCIPE DE LA PASION

HISTORIA 2 PRINCIPE DE LA SEDUCCION

HISTORIA 3

EL PRÍNCIPE DEL AMOR

Capítulo 7

La garganta de Darién estaba seca por toda la conversación que había mantenido con el padre de Serena. Todavía no estaba seguro de cuál había sido el más sorprendido por el anuncio de Serena, si él o el padre de ella. Su decisión de irse con él a Milenio de plata . Casi le parecía un sueño del que esperaba despertar. Pero el dolor de sus heridas le indicaba que estaba más que despierto.

–¿Cómo te sientes?

Él inspiró su dulce fragancia. –Mucho mejor. ¿Cómo está tu padre?

–Está molesto porque nunca va a verme otra vez, y le está llevando tiempo creer todo esto. Sin embargo ver al Tnarg lo convenció.

Darién se rio. –Sí, eso tiene ese efecto en las personas.

El sondeo en las profundidades de sus ojos azules. –¿Estás segura, Serena?

–Nunca he estado más segura de nada en toda mi vida. Quiero estar contigo siempre, incluso si eso quiere decir que tengo que dejar todo lo que conozco y amo atrás.

Él la haló hacia él para reclamar sus labios en un beso que ofrecía pasión más allá de sus sueños más descabellados tan pronto llegara la noche. Ella introdujo la mano entre ellos y asió su virilidad haciéndolo gemir. Para no ser superado, él ahuecó sus pechos y acarició sus pezones. El deseo llameó, y el anhelo por llenarla lo cubrió. La llevó hacia una silla. Pero el sonido de una garganta aclarándose los separo.

El padre caminó lentamente por el solar. La figura alta y delgada le mostraba que era un hombre de cuidado, un hombre que no querría como enemigo.

–¿No hay alguna forma de poder verla alguna vez? –Le preguntó.

Darién vaciló. –Puedo hablar con mi padre una vez que regresamos. No informamos a cualquiera de nuestra posición por miedo de ser descubiertos, pero tal vez algo pueda ser estipulado.

–Siempre he querido tener nietos, –murmuró.

Darién intercambió una mirada con Serena. –Le doy mi palabra que haré todo lo que pueda para que vea a Serena y a nuestros niños.

–Gracias, –dijo, sus ojos azules descoloridos se habían empañado. –¿Cuándo saldrán?

–Tan pronto como sea posible. Miró a Serena que se estaba mirando las manos. –No sé si el Tnarg nos atacará otra vez, y necesito regresar antes de que el tiempo se acabe.

Su padre inclinó la cabeza. –Puedo enviar tantos hombres como ustedes necesiten para acompañarlos. Les ofrecerán protección. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer.

Darién apreció la oferta, porque seguramente necesitarían tanta ayuda como pudieran obtener. –Gracias, lo apreciaría.

–¿Dónde se casarán?

Darién se encogió de hombros. Todos sus antepasados se habían casado en el castillo, pero nada decía que no podían tener dos ceremonias. –Mis padres querrán una ceremonia en el castillo, pero podemos tener una aquí antes que salgamos.

–Maravilloso, –dijo Serena con una sonrisa aliviada. Ella se levantó y salió corriendo del solar.

El padre de ella miró a Darién. –Todo lo que pido es que la haga feliz.

–Lo haré, –juró Darién.

Serena permanecía en su ventana y miraba hacia la luna que iluminaba la ciudad. El Tnarg estaba todavía allí fuera en alguna parte, aunque ya no le temía tanto como la noche anterior.

Un pequeño gruñido sonó detrás de ella. Ella sonrió y se giró para mirar a su marido. Un suspiro suave escapó de sus labios. Su marido. Ella nunca se acostumbraría a decirlo. Tener tal deseo por un hombre que apenas conocía era sorprendente sino que también maravilloso. Fue todavía difícil creer, pero ella nunca había sido más feliz.

–¿Te duelen tus heridas todavía? –Preguntó mientras se movía hacía la cama donde Darién yacía. La luz suave de vela hacía que su dorada piel desnuda resplandeciera.

Él inclinó la cabeza con una mueca de disgusto. –Sí. La bestia tiene garras afiladas. Sería feliz de no sentirlas nunca más.

–Estoy de acuerdo. ¿Me dijiste antes que viste a tu hermano mayor antes de encontrarme?

–Lo hice. No sé cómo estuvo aquí, pero lo estuvo. Él anda todavía buscando a su consorte, y rezo para que la encuentre.

–¿Y tus otros dos hermanos? ¿Han regresado ya?

Él se encogió de hombros. –Tengo que creer que lo han hecho. No lo sabré hasta que estemos de regreso en Milenio de plata sin embargo. –Él sonrió ampliamente. –Estoy ansioso por ver a mi familia. Hace como un año que salí por nuestras puertas.

–Eso es mucho tiempo. Ella se movió para frotar con alguna crema cicatrizante sus heridas. –¿Qué significa realmente lo que dijiste a mi padre?

Él le elevó la barbilla hasta que lo miró. –¿Acerca de visitarte? Sí, quise decir cada palabra. No puedo ofrecer nada, pero estoy seguro de que algo puede ser acordado.

Serena sonrió y se apoyó para besársele. Sus brazos la rodearon y la jaló contra su pecho. Él siseó con el dolor y ella retrocedió.

–No podemos. Te lastimaré.

Un brillo malvado asomó a sus oscuros ojos. –Oh, pero si podemos, muchacha.

–¿Cómo? –Preguntó, mientras la excitación aumentaba en su vientre.

Sus manos sacaron bruscamente el camisón sobre su cabeza y lo dejaron caer en el piso antes de jalarla encima de él, con las piernas de ella montándole a horcajadas las caderas. Serena se quedó sin aliento con la sensación de su virilidad contra su sexo. Las manos de él mecieron sus caderas adelante, frotando su virilidad en contra de su perla.

Serena suspiró con mucho gusto pues eso comenzó a calentar su sangre. Cuando la mano de Darién se movió sobre su sexo y dividió sus labios de mujer, ella boqueó con una respiración temblorosa. Su dedo se movió suavemente sobre su perla acariciándola, dando toques al brote diminuto hasta que se sintió toda húmeda.

Ella le quería dentro de ella, sentir su calor y su dureza, pero él continuaba. El placer fue intenso, enceguecedor y oh, tan glorioso. Ella no quería que nunca se detuviera.

Pero quería más.

Más de Darién.

Sus caderas se movieron contra su mano buscando la culminación. Ella estaba próxima a su clima, tan cerca de pasar sobre el borde y experimentar las maravillosas emociones.

Pero Darién movió su mano y le agarró las caderas. Su mirada quedó atrapada por la sonrisa ladeada en su boca, una sonrisa abierta y la mirada oscuras ensombrecida de deseo. Antes que pudiera preguntarle si estaba cerca, él la levantó.

La boca de Serena se abrió en una boqueada mientras lentamente la deslizaba sobre su eje. La llenó pulgada a pulgada con delicia hasta que estuvo completamente enfundado.

Durante un momento Serena no pudo moverse por el placer que era tan maravilloso. Pero ella sabía qué esperaría por ambos.

La necesidad de moverse, sentirlo dentro de ella era demasiado grande para ignorarlo. Ella empujó contra de sus manos y boqueó con la fricción y el disparo exquisito de deseo que viajo a través de ella.

Ella movió sus caderas otra vez y le oyó gemir mientras le clavaba los dedos en las caderas. Serena no podría detener la gran sonrisa que tiraba de sus labios. Ella se sentía poderosa, sabiendo que el movimiento que hacía le provocaba placer a él.

Después de la bella experiencia en la que él la había introducido la noche anterior, ella quería hacer esto por él. Para darle la misma alegría, el mismo placer él la había dado.

El deseo la atravesó, y movió las caderas más rápido. Oyó a Darién murmurar su nombre mientras sus manos se movían hacía la copa de sus senos. Sus pulgares acariciaron sus pezones, convirtiéndolos en duros brotes.

La cabeza de Serena se cayó atrás. Ella gimió y su sexo se apretó alrededor de él. Un gemido bajo se desgarró de su garganta y él le pellizcó los pezones. Ella se quedó sin aliento y movió las caderas más rápido, necesitando más de él con cada latido. Él pareció sentir la necesidad de ella y movió sus caderas contra las de ella.

Su deseo creció rápidamente. Podía sentir el auge, sabía que estaba cerca. Y luego estalló.

Gritó su nombre mientras caía hacía adelante y sosteniendo las manos en su musculoso pecho. Su cuerpo se estremeció alrededor de él, su respiración cerró su garganta. Pero Darién había agarrado sus caderas y empujo en su interior profundamente. Él dio un grito y ella le sintió derramar su semilla.

El pecho de ella subía y bajaba rápidamente mientras abría los ojos lentamente para ver a Darién mirándola.

–Vas a matarme, –gimió él.

Ella se rio y se recostó sobre él dándole un beso. –Gustosamente moriré un poco cada vez que hagamos el amor.

Los brazos de él se movieron por su espalda, acariciando su piel como solo un amante podía hacer. –Me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo, Serena.

Ella colocó su cabeza sobre el pecho de él

Mientras apagaba de un soplo la vela. Ellos tenían un largo viaje por delante cuando amaneciera.

Darién comprobó otra vez la silla de montar en la yegua de Serena mientras ella se despedía de su familia. Ella había contenido las lágrimas toda la mañana, pero nadie la podría culpar por derramarlas ahora.

Él tomó su mano mientras ella caminaba hacia él. –Siento que tengas que dejarlos.

Ella negó con la cabeza y se enjugó las lágrimas.

–Todas las mujeres deben dejar a sus familias cuando se casan.

Darién no dijo nada más mientras la levantaba sobre el caballo. Después de inclinar brevemente la cabeza ante su padre, Darién montó y salieron. Él quería hacer correr su caballo hasta las puertas de Milenio de plata pues estaba muy excitado por el regreso, pero mantuvo al caballo al paso.

El plan perfecto sería viajar durante el día por espacios abiertos así el Tnarg no podría acercarse a hurtadillas a ellos, luego dormir en una posada. Pero Darién sabía que no serían tan afortunados. Su viaje los llevaría directos a bosques profundos y a empinadas montañas.

El Tnarg con toda seguridad atacaría. Y justamente Darién deseaba saber dónde.


	8. Chapter 8

**La historia no me pertenece es una transcripción de Donna Grant **s**in fines de lucro o promoción**

HISTORIA 1 PRINCIPE DE LA PASION

HISTORIA 2 PRINCIPE DE LA SEDUCCION

HISTORIA 3

EL PRÍNCIPE DEL AMOR

Capítulo 8

Serena estaba tan cansada que miraba entre las orejas de su yegua, incluso ya no sentía más frío. Habían estado viajando durante dos semanas sin una señal del Tnarg.

Aunque Darién no había querido a los hombres de su padre, había estado contento de tenerles en las horas más oscuras de la noche. Serena misma habría estado protegida fuertemente. Si el Tnarg atacase, entonces habría tenido que traspasar a seis hombres y a Darién antes de alcanzarla a ella.

Los casco de los caballos fueron amortiguados por la nieva profunda, y ella trato de no sentirse asustada ahora que los hombres de su padre les habían dejado.

–No puedo dejar que ellos puedan encontrar el camino, –dijo Darién la segunda vez.

–Entiendo, –dijo sin embargo aunque la mitad de ella no lo hacía.

Darién suspiró. –Sin embargo me habría gustado la protección para ti.

–Tal vez el Tnarg se ha rendido.

Un bufido fue su respuesta. –No crees eso, amor. No cederá hasta que Endimión haya regresado con su consorte. Hasta entonces, irá detrás de nosotros.

–Maravilloso, –murmuro ella.

Ella parpadeó varias veces para librar sus pestañas de la nieve nueva que había comenzado a caer. No podía ver dos pasos delante de ella.

–¿Estás seguro de que nos dirigimos en la dirección correcta?

Darién se rio ahogadamente.

–Sí. Si tenemos suerte, entonces alcanzaremos las puertas de Milenio de plata al anochecer. No quiero pasar otra noche sin los guardas que tu padre nos prestó.

–Bien, yo tampoco prefiero eso. –Un escalofrío corrió por su columna vertebral. Ella tenía atada un capa de piel forrada que su padre le había dado un poco antes que ella saliera y gruesos guantes, pero todavía temblaba.

Cada respiración que tomaba quemaba sus pulmones, y además quería sentir una suave y caliente cama. Y a Darién.

–¿Por qué estás sonriendo? –Preguntó él.

–Quiero tenerte otra vez en mi cama. No hemos tenido ninguna privacidad desde que dejamos Invergarry.

Darién se rio. –Te dije que te haría gozar a cualquier hora que quisieras.

–Sí, pero no con los hombres aquí. –Negó ella. –Se habrían quedado mirando.

Él la alcanzó y apretó su mano. –Incluso un monje no podría apartar la vista de tu cara u oír tus gritos mientras alcanzas el clímax, mi amor.

–Sólo lo dices porque eres mi marido.

–Hmmmm, –gruñó. –Adoro como suena eso, esposa.

Ella se rio nerviosamente. –Y me encanta como suena eso.

–Voy a disfrutar de tenerte como mi esposa.

–¿Será así? –Fue entonces cuando ella no tuvo ni idea de los que esperaban de ella. –¿Voy realmente a ser una princesa?

Él besó su nariz y sonrió. –Sí, con todos los privilegios que van con eso. Prepárate entonces. Serás la Princesa Serena de Milenio de plata .

Ella se mordió los labios ante sus palabras. –Princesa. Es todavía difícil de creer que seas un príncipe y que yo seré una princesa. Pensé que la realeza tenía sólo permiso de casarse con la realeza.

–Si nuestros consortes fueran de la realeza, entonces sería con quién nos casaríamos, –dijo con indiferencia. –A nuestro reino no le importa que no seas de la realeza. Lo que importa es que eres la mejor mujer para mí. Hay una unión entre nosotros que sólo puede ser estar rota con la muerte. Nada ni nadie pueden interponerse entre nosotros.

Ella respiró profundamente y sonrió. –Me gusta oír eso. Imagino que la mayoría de las mujeres les gusta sentirse segura con el hombre con quien ellas se casan.

–Ahora, eso no quiere decir que no discutiremos, –alertó él. –Puedo ser un poco terco.

–¿Un poco? –Preguntó ella con una risa. –Eso parece suave. Pero yo también puedo decir que tengo un poco de lo mismo.

Compartieron una risa y unieron sus manos. Serena no podría esperar para encontrarse con su nueva familia. Todos los días durante su viaje a Milenio de plata, ella y Darién intercambiaron historias de sus familias e infancias.

Ella conoció los secretos que aún no había compartido con sus hermanos. Ella había sido hija única, así que estaba ansiosa por encontrarse con los hermanos de Darién y sus esposas. Ella rezó para que se llevaran bien.

–No estés nerviosa, –dijo Darién mientras le leía el pensamiento. –Todo el mundo te amará.

–¿Cómo puedes estar seguro?

–Porque yo te amo.

Ella dejó de mirarlo y dirigió su vista a las riendas mientras detenía la yegua. –¿Qué?

Él sonrió abiertamente. –¿Es eso una gran sorpresa, esposa? Habría pensado que sabías cómo me sentía ya.

–Yo... no tenía ni idea, –refunfuñó ella. –Sabía que te preocupabas por mí, pero asumí que nuestro amor aumentaría con los años.

–No por mi parte. –Su mirada se negó a dejarla.

Y ella finalmente admitió que sabía que había estado creciendo en su corazón desde el primer día que ella le encontró. –Te amo.

–Lo sé, –dijo con una amplia sonrisa malvadamente encantadora. –Sólo he esperado para que tú te dieras cuenta de ello.

–Oh, eres imposible, –dijo ella y giró la cabeza lejos. –¿Qué es eso? –Preguntó ella y apuntó delante de ellos.

Darién suspiró ruidosamente. Finalmente habían alcanzado el paso. –Es el paso para Milenio de plata . Nieve escarchada y paredes de hielo revisten cada lado. Es estrecho, también. Tendrás que andar delante de mí.

–¿Delante? –Hizo eco ella.

Él inclinó la cabeza. –No te quiero detrás de mí donde no pueda protegerte.

–Es un lugar perfecto para un ataque, ¿no es así?

No había querido decírselo, pero debería haber sabido que ella lo vería. Era lista e intuitiva.

–Sí, –admitió a regañadientes.

–Entonces vamos. Estoy cansada de temer por mi vida.

Sonrió abiertamente a su pequeña esposa guerrera. Cada instante que estaba con ella la quería más, si eso era posible.

–Toma, –dijo él y le dio una daga que sacó de su bota.

Ella miró el arma luego retrocedió detrás de él.

–Yo preferiría saber que tienes un arma para deferente. Por Favor, Serena.

Ella la tomo y la metió en su bota. –No vamos a necesitarla, –dijo ella con seguridad. –Eso nos ha dejado solos. Seguirá siendo así.

Él dejó que se mintiese, pero no podía ofrecerse la misma esperanza como ella lo hacía. Estaban tan cerca de Milenio de plata, tan cerca de cumplir a cabalidad de la maldición.

Un poco más tarde viajaban a través del paso. Darién mantuvo la mirada por encima de él, buscando cualquier signo de que el Tnarg los seguía. Pero él no vio nada.

Aún, no podía sacudirse el sentimiento de que estaba cerca. Muy cerca.

Mientras avanzaban lentamente a través del paso, le pareció más largo de lo que era. Por una parte deseaba azuzar a los caballos a galope, pero la nieve era demasiada profunda para que hicieran algo más que caminar.

Luego lo vio, el final del paso. La excitación lo recorrió de pies a cabeza. Estaba tan cerca de casa que quiso gritar.

Él miró sobre su hombro y no vio nada. Cuando se acercaron al fin del paso, dejó escapar un suspiro. Si el Tnarg estuviera pensado en atacar, entonces ya lo habría hecho.

Una vez que llegaron al final, él dio un rodillazo a su caballo acercándose al lado de Serena y sonrió a las grandes puertas a su izquierda. –estamos aquí, –murmuró él.

Justamente como si lo estuvieran esperado, las puertas se abrieron hacia dentro, dándoles la bienvenida a Milenio de plata. Darién vio a sus padres a Armando y Mamuro con sus consortes. Lo había hecho, estaba en casa.

Las sonrisas de su familia vacilaron mientras comenzaban a gritar. El corazón de Darién cayó a sus pies, pues sabía cuál era la única cosa que haría que su familia reaccionara así. Armando y Mamuro sacaron sus espadas, pero Darién sabía que no tendrían permiso de dejar Milenio de plata para ayudarle.

–Serena, escúchame, –dijo serenamente. –Bájate del caballo y corre tan pronto como puedas hasta las puertas. No te detengas, y sea lo que sea que hagas, no mires hacia atrás. –Darién, no, –dijo. Sus manos se estremecieron mientras agarraba las riendas.

–Recuerda, te amo, –dijo e hizo girar su caballo alrededor para encontrarse al Tnarg detrás de ellos. –Huye, Serena, –gritó y desenvainó su espada para el ataque.

Las largas garras del Tnarg desgarraron el pecho del caballo. El caballo gritó de dolor, y Darién saltó de él antes que la montura sufriera un colapso en la nieve. Saltó sobre sus pies y trató de alejar los pensamientos de Serena y del futuro de su mente.

Darién supo que no podía ganarle al Tnarg. Ni pensó que podría alcanzar las puertas a tiempo. Tampoco le agradaba que su familia viera como le mataban.

Tenía muy pocas elecciones.

–Sólo deberías haberme dejado tenerla, –dijo el Tnarg. –Pude haberle ahorrado a tu familia ver cómo te corto en pequeñas rodajas. –Sólo hazlo, –dijo Darién.

Apenas se había empezado a recuperarse de sus otras heridas, así es que sabía que no se movería tan rápido como normalmente lo hacía. Pero recuperó su espada.

A diferencia de antes, esperó a que la bestia atacar. Tan pronto como lo hizo, Darién se puso de rodillas y la cortó drásticamente con su espada.

El Tnarg aulló y agarró su brazo mientras la sangre goteaba en la nieve. Darién sonrió y se levantó.

–Como dije, hazlo, –expreso impaciente.

Sabía que no se saldría con la suya con ese movimiento dos veces, pero también sabía que era esencial continuar hiriendo a la criatura sin dejarse alcanzar. Que de por sí sería un milagro.

Darién esperó. El Tnarg enseño los dientes y gruñó, sus rojos ojos resplandecieron. Estaba enojado ahora.

Se abalanzó con furia contra Darién, tirándole al piso y montando a horcajadas sobre él. La espada voló de su mano fuera de su alcance. El Tnarg no perdió el tiempo en usar sus garras.

El Tnarg alzó una garra y alargó sus uñas antes de rastrillarlas lentamente por el pecho de Darién. Él apretó la mandíbula, con la determinación de no gritar.

Seguramente, Serena ya había llegado con toda seguridad a las puertas para este momento. Al menos Darién rezó para que lo hubiera hecho. Sabía que no duraría mucho sin un arma.

Giró la cabeza y vio su espada justamente a su alcance. Estiró la mano hacía ella y un grito de dolor le llegó a los labios mientras el Tnarg le enterraba las garras con fuerza en el costado a Darién.

Darién podía sentir como se deslizaba el charco de su caliente y pegajosa sangre a los lados en la gruesa nieve. Su vida se drenaba rápidamente al igual que su sangre lo hacía.

Serena.

Repentinamente, las garras de Tnarg desaparecieron de su costado mientras la criatura arrojaba hacia atrás la cabeza y gritaba de dolor. Darién abrió sus ojos para encontrarse a Serena detrás de la bestia.

El Tnarg dio zarpazos a algo en su espalda mientras se alejaba de él. Y luego los brazos de Serena lo envolvieron.

–Tenemos que alcanzar las puertas, Darién, –dijo ella.

Él tropezó con sus pies y se apoyó contra ella. La puerta estaba tan lejos que Darién sabía que no la alcanzarían.

–Deberías haberte ido con mi familia.

Ella resopló. –Estás siendo terco. No voy a quedarme quieta viéndote morir. Ahora, mueve esos pies, –demando ella.

Darién sonrió abiertamente y aceleró el paso. Miró sobre su hombro y vio que el Tnarg había logrado sacar la daga de su espalda.

–Tenemos que apresurarnos, –murmuro Darién.

Él apretó los dientes y apartó a un lado el dolor mientras agarraba la mano de Serena y corría con ella hacía las puertas. Su familia estaba en la entrada gritándoles para que corrieran más rápido.

Darién no necesitaba mirar detrás de él para saber que el Tnarg les ganaba terreno. Estaban casi en las puertas, sólo unos cuantos pasos más y ellos estarían seguros.

Y luego Darién aterrizó de cara en la nieve sólo para ser arrancado de las manos de Serena.

–No, –gritó ella y partió en busca de él.

–Eres mío, –gritó el Tnarg mientras levantaba su garra para abrir de un corte el pecho de Darién.

Entonces, Serena le dio una patada en la cara. Darién saltó precipitadamente sobre sus pies para correr hacía las puertas con su esposa. Tan pronto como estuvieron sobre el umbral de Milenio de plata, se derrumbaron sobre la tierra abrazados.

–Bien, –dijo Serena. Eso fue memorable. Sin embargo no creo que quiera hacer esto otra vez.

La risa sonaba alrededor de ellos y Darién levantó el cuello para ver su familia que los rodeaba. Él se inclinó hacia abajo y beso a Serena, y a pesar de sus lesiones, a pesar del populacho alrededor, todo lo que quería hacer era enterarse dentro de ella. Y él lo haría, también. Tan pronto como llegarán al palacio.

–Lo hicimos, –murmuró él.

–Sí, –dijo y ahuecó su cara. –Lo hicimos, tú, hombre terco.


	9. Chapter 9

**La historia no me pertenece es una transcripción de Donna Grant **s**in fines de lucro o promoción**

HISTORIA 1 PRINCIPE DE LA PASION

HISTORIA 2 PRINCIPE DE LA SEDUCCION

HISTORIA 3

EL PRÍNCIPE DEL AMOR

Capítulo 9

Lo primero que Serena advirtió sobre Milenio de plata fue el calor. Ella y Darién se apoyaron para levantarse y una bella mujer con rojizos cabellos y ojos color azul tomó la capa de ella.

–No necesitarás eso, –dijo. –Por cierto, soy Bunny, y ésta es Usagi.

Serena se volvió hacia la mujer de pelo rubio y notables ojos azules al lado de Bunny y sonrió. –Es un placer.

Las dos mujeres sonrieron abiertamente antes de moverse hacia Darién. Serena se volvió para encontrarse a dos hombres que se parecían a Darién. El de pelo negro y ojos azules se movió hacía ella de primero.

–Te doy la bienvenida a la familia, Serena, –dijo y se inclinó de modo respetuoso sobre su mano. –Soy Mamuro . El idiota de al lado es Armando.

Armando con pelo igual de oscuro y ojos azules un poco más claro dio un puñetazo a Mamuro en el brazo antes de volverse a ella. –Perdónele, –dijo Armando. –No tiene ni idea de cómo de absurdo que es él.

Fuertes brazos la envolvieron, dándole más placer con su simple toque del que ella pensó posible. Serena se apoyó contra Darién. –Estas herido. Otra vez.

Él se rio ahogadamente. –Puedes atenderme más tarde. Ahora, déjeme presentarte a mis padres. Etlio y Cálice.

Serena comenzó a hacer una reverencia cuando la reina tomó su brazo. –No hay necesidad, amor, –dijo ella con amables ojos café. –Estamos benditos y agradecidos por tenerte en la familia.

–Gracias, –dijo Serena. Su madre había muerto cuando ella era una niña pequeña y su padre nunca se había vuelto a casar, así que el pensamiento de tener a una madre otra vez le trajo lágrimas a los ojos.

–Bienvenida, hija, –dijo el Rey Etlio mientras él tomaba su mano. –Fuiste muy valiente al ayudar a Darién de la forma que lo hiciste. Fuimos incapaces de hacerlo. Has mostrado tu valor como solo una consorte de Milenio de plata puede. Es un privilegio tenerte en nuestra familia.

–Ven, dijo la Reina Cálice. –Necesitamos atender a Darién.

Serena se movió a su lado y envolvió un brazo alrededor de él, cuidando de las heridas. Ella se giró y vio el palacio encima de la brillante montaña con picos azules punteados con hinchadas nubes. La carretera bajo ellos estaba hecha de la más bella piedra azul e inusual que pareció capturar el color del firmamento en sus profundidades.

Los blancos edificios y grupos familiares a cada lado de la carretera estaba cada uno decorado con trabajos dl nudo parecido a los que estaban tatuados en su brazo. Fue entonces cuando noto que la gente de Milenio de plata estaban en la carretera esperando verla a ella. La alegría acogedora y su saludo la ayudaron a relajarse algo.

Un sonido chirriante detrás de ella llamó su atención y ella empezó a observar la gigante puerta de hierro cerrarse por sí sola.

Era verdaderamente un reino mágico.

–¿Qué piensas? –Preguntó Darién.

Ella le sonrió. –Creo que es magnífico.

–¿Estas feliz de estar aquí?

–Seré feliz dondequiera que estés.

Él apretó su hombro y suspiró. No fue hasta ese momento en el que ella comprendió que él se había preocupado.

–Te amo, Darién Chiba.

Él se detuvo y la miró abajo. –Y yo te amo a ti, Serena Chiba.


	10. Chapter 10

**La historia no me pertenece es una transcripción de Donna Grant **s**in fines de lucro o promoción**

HISTORIA 1 PRINCIPE DE LA PASION

HISTORIA 2 PRINCIPE DE LA SEDUCCION

HISTORIA 3

EL PRÍNCIPE DEL AMOR

Epílogo

Darién miró la conversación de Serena con su madre y con sus dos cuñadas. Había sido un alivio saber que tanto Armando como Mamuro habían regresado, pero todos ellos estaban preocupados por Endimión. Más ahora que faltaban pocas semanas para la quinta luna del año de la cosecha.

–Todo descansa sobre los hombros de Endimión, –dijo Armando mientras se movía al pedestal al lado de Darién.

–Sí, pero si alguien puede acercarse a las puertas es Endimión.

Armando y Darién intercambiaron una abierta sonrisa. –Suficiente verdad, –admitió Armando. –Es bueno tenerte en casa, hermano pequeño.

–Es bueno estar en casa. –Él movió sus hombros y sintió el tirón de las puntadas en su costado.

Armando se rio ahogadamente. –Sé que tu nueva esposa cuidará excelentemente de ti. Sólo cierra la puerta.

–¿Por qué?

–Madre realmente aún no se ha acostumbrado a nuestras novias.

Darién lanzó la cabeza hacia atrás y se rio. –¿Os sorprendió a ti y a Bunny haciendo el amor?

–No. Sorprendió a Mamuro y Usagi. Le llevó unos cuantos días a Usagi poder mirarla de frente otra vez.

–Gracias por la advertencia, –dijo Darién dijo. –Me asegurare de hacer eso.

Sus sonrisas murieron mientras un guarda entraba corriendo al palacio.

–¿Qué pasa? –Demandó el Rey Etlio.

–Es el Tnarg, señor. Está sentado fuera de las puertas.

Mamuro suspiró mientras se movía para unirse a ellos. –Está esperando a Endimión.

–No si puedo ayudarlo, –dijo Darién entonces.

–No puedes, –rechinó los dientes Armando.

La mirada de Darién se movió a Serena. –Encontraré la manera. Me niego a dejar a mi hermano morir.

Se volvió hacia sus hermanos. –Esa bestia nos ha rastreado por el país. Ha atacado a nuestros consortes y ha tratado de matarnos. Sé lo que la maldición dice, pero no voy simplemente a sentarme y ver como mata a Endimión.

Armando y Mamuro intercambiaron una mirada.

–Estoy de acuerdo con él, –dijo Armando.

Mamuro resopló. –¿Qué sugieres?

–Usemos alguna magia nuestra, –dijo Darién con una sonrisa amplia mientras tomaba la mano de Serena.

Armando se frotó las manos. –Tengo el plan perfecto. Con maldición o no, estoy de acuerdo con Darién. No voy a dejar que el Tnarg evite que Endimión regrese a casa.

Darién recorrió a Mamuro con la mirada antes de volverse hacia Armando. –Preparémonos entonces, Mamuro, él puede regresar en cualquier momento.

Y todos ellos necesitaban matar al Tnarg si era necesario. La vida de un reino entero descansaba sobre sus hombros. Pues los Chibas habían vivido demasiado tiempo con la maldición. Era hora de hacer algo al respecto, y Darién sabía que el tiempo era ahora.

Sólo tenían que esperar a Endimión.

NOS LEEMOS EN LA ULTIMA SAGA EL PRINCIPE DE LA PASION... Mi favorita


End file.
